Little Miss Sunshine
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Only one will end in 'happily ever after'. The rest will end in heartbreak. Laney thought she found the one but when a sudden breakup shatters her perceived future with this man, her world beings to spiral out of control. This is a story about Laney's transition from 'taken' to 'single' with all the bumps and scrapes along the way.
1. The End of Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? I think I'm due for another story. Going right for the feels this time! A relatable subject to just about anyone, this story is made to give people who are currently going through what the MC is about to go through a sense of strength through self-reflection and give perspective despite what you might actually be feeling on the inside.

It's tough, believe me. But we'll get through it together.

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

I stared up at him.

 _Laney…_

He stared back at me.

 _Laney be strong…_

I remembered what time it was before we started to talk. It was just past eleven at night. By now it must be a little past one. He came into my room, like he always has in the past. I said 'hi'. He said 'hi' back. I asked him how his day was. He didn't respond.

I should have known then something was wrong…

…rather than being blindsided a few minutes later.

My left hand griped over his right hand, giving them a reassuring squeeze. He nodded and squeezed right back. For some reason I thought to myself that things were going to be ok at that point.

I was a fool for thinking that.

"It's getting late…" He said to me as I suddenly felt his grip on my hand loosen up. My eyes widen, squeezing him again. I saw it in his eyes. He was surprised. For a moment, I thought I could see it.

Regret.

Realization.

Remorse.

But soon…it faded from his eyes. I felt his thumb tap my fingers, begging me to release him. I did. I didn't want to …but I did. I felt my entire arm become heavy as it fell to my side, my head following down with it. I couldn't look at him. If I continue to look at him, then it was all going to break in front of him.

… _Laney please…_

"I'll see you tomorrow…ok?" He said to me. I didn't acknowledge his comment. Not that he would have said anything even if I did. He already left my room before I could even react. I looked over right as the door fully closed behind him. I mindlessly walked over to the door and pushed it, just to make sure it was closed. My shaky hand moved over to the lock on the door and gave it a turn, locking everything from the outside world to enter my room. I was now alone.

 _Please Laney…keep it together. You must be strong. You must…_

I felt my body start to break. My mind was telling me to be strong but my body…my body was at my limit. My heart ached. My muscles became weak. I felt as if my legs were going to give out at any second. I turned around, seeing the comfort of my bed within reach.

I didn't make it.

I fell left, hitting the wall and allowed my body just to slide against it and finally to the ground. My eyes became agitated…my face felt like something was pulling it down to the ground…and my nose felt like it was the windy season of spring. I reached up to wipe away the moisture around my eyes but it was too much. There was just too much.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

And the pain kept intensifying as I sat there in pain…

 _Harvest 118: The End of Forever_

… _Laney…?_

… _Laney, are you ok?_

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I never made it to my bed. I found myself looking at the floorboard of my room. My body ached. Everything felt sore. My eyes and nose were really sensitive to the touch. I didn't want to get up, but my mind was telling me I had to.

 _Laney please…we still have a job to do._

I used all my energy to get back on my feet. It was no easy task but I was now standing again. I looked around my room, feeling as if the events that transpired here was nothing more than a bad dream. Heck, maybe it was a bad dream. I look over at the clock.

Late.

I'm surprised dad didn't kick down the door to get me. I slowly walked over to my small vanity mirror on my dresser. I was shocked to see what I saw. This girl staring back at me…the one with the red eyes, stray hairs everywhere, heck, parts of the braids in her bun were sticking out. This girl clearly is a mess right now. This isn't me. I'm not like this. I slowly reached up to touch my face to prove that this girl looking back at me wasn't me.

The girl did the same.

"Eep!" I yelped as I grabbed my mirror and turned it down, breaking the weird parallel dimension that I just discovered. That's not me. I'm Laney! The happy-go-lucky, always smiling, always-positive girl that caters and cooks for the good people of Bluebell. That girl that I saw just now…it was if someone told her that they didn't really love-

 _Laney stop._

I instantly did. My mind blanked as I found myself, once again, standing in my room not knowing what just happened.

 _You can't do this to yourself Laney. Yes…what happened…happened. He said his peace. You said yours. And he left. It's hard…but we must move on. Life moves on. He is not the one-_

"STOP!" I yelled, covering my ears. It was as if I couldn't control my own thoughts. I felt like I was now two different people. My body and my emotions wanted me to suffer while my mind wanted me to keep walking forward as if nothing happened. I couldn't do it. I had every right to be here and feel sorry for myself for…whatever the heck happened last night!

 _Laney we still have a job to do. Dad is waiting downstairs._

I couldn't fight that thought. I'm still a waiter. There are still people that need to be served. Whatever feelings I'm feeling right now…they just have to be put on hold. I looked back at my vanity mirror that I had laying face down. I reached over and picked it back up, staring at the girl who looked at me from the other side.

"You look terrible…" I said to her. "…but we still have to be somewhere, right?. Let's go." I said as I reached up and brushed back a couple of stray hairs back. I walked over to my door and unlocked it slowly. I dusted myself off, trying to get the wrinkles out even though I know it was futile. "Everything…everything will be ok." I said to myself, trying to get my spirits up.

Well…it was a nice try at least.

I left my room and headed downstairs. I expected my dad to lecture me, telling me how irresponsible it was to wake up late and to show up to work improperly dressed with my hair in shambles. I was ready for the stern talk I brought upon myself that morning…

…and Goddess I would have gladly taken that oppose to what I actually received.

Dad and I made eye contact right as I hit the last step. We must have stared at each other for a good ten seconds. At that instant…I realize something…

…he knew.

"Laney…sweetie…"

 _No…no no no…please dad…not you too._

"Morning, Dad." I said to him, trying to smile.

But I couldn't.

"Laney. Sweetheart. It's ok. You don't have to force yourself to work today…" He said to me in a gentle voice. I saw him making his way towards me, his arms open as if he was inviting me into a hug. I don't know why, of all mornings, he wanted to do that. He never greeted me like that in the morning. What's wrong with him?

However, I couldn't move from where I was standing.

My face felt heavy again.

The moisture returned to my eyes and nose.

"I…I…."

"Shh…" I felt my dad embrace me, his reassuring arms squeezing me to give me the strength I need to be strong. But somehow…his arms felt weak today. "…Laney. It's going to be ok…"

 _Laney…you must admit it…_

"Dad…it's ok. I don't-"

"Let it all out honey." He said, gently rocking me left and right in his arms.

 _Laney…you can't hide it forever…_

It was then…I finally broke.

"Cam…he broke up with me…!" I yelled into his chest as I felt tears start flowing freely from my eyes. My voice cried out in pain and frustration as it did last night. I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't accept it. But now…now it felt real.

He broke up with me.

And I don't know what to do.

I felt alone, despite having an entire town behind me, ready to catch me if I were to fall.

…but now I felt so alone in the world. So lost and alone that I didn't see how I could ever recover from this.

Little miss sunshine.

Her light was slowly fading away.

* * *

To Be Continue…!

Please review below! It will greatly help me out and gauge whether or not this is something that people want to read! So your feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Ugly Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for those people who have read and review my story! I greatly appreciate it! Another intro/setup chapter as the story starts to flesh out. The day of the breakup and the few days after it are usually the hardest so you won't see big time leaps just yet, but they're bound to happen as some point.

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

It felt so warm.

The comfort of my bed felt so good…like a cocoon protecting the delicate butterfly I am. I'm back in my room, huddled in bed under the orders of my father. I don't know what time it is. I really could care less to be honest. I just wanted to lay here and reflect on my thoughts.

 _Laney…it's going to be ok. This…this is natural what's happening to you._

"But I never thought it would happen to me…" I mindlessly said to myself. I would be the first to admit to anyone: ever since last night, I found myself 'talking' to my inner thoughts as if it was someone else. I knew this is me doing the thinking, but somehow it felt comforting…in a strange, psychotic way. I definitely, under no circumstances, would let anyone hear me talking to myself. After all, It's bad enough that my dad knows about my breakup. It won't be long until the whole town of Bluebell finds out…or worse…if Konohana, our neighboring town, finds out.

 _Heartbreak is never easy…you read it in books, seen it on TV, even heard stories from friends. It's ok to be sad_.

"But I don't want to be sad. There's no time to be sad. There are people I need to help. I have responsibilities and…"

 _You're right. You do have responsibilities. But you also have a responsibility for you and your feelings. You owe it to yourself to just…cry_ .

At that moment, I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

 _Laney, if you don't properly let your feelings out, you'll explode. And I mean emotionally explode. It might not be now, it might be tomorrow. Or a year from now. Who knows? But if you keep it in…it'll come out when you least expect it._

"So what do you want me to do?"

 _Just…cry. Allow yourself to get absorbed in thought and…let it all out_

And so…I did. I felt the tears fall freely from my face as I tried to ease the pain my heart was feeling. I hugged myself close, remembering all the times that he hugged me…

…I will never receive his hug again…

I burrowed my head towards my left shoulder.

…I will never feel him rest his head on top of mine…

I wrapped my arm across my stomach.

…I will never feel his safe embrace from behind anymore…

 _It's ok to miss all these things…you're suppose to miss these things. And it's ok to cry about missing these small gestures. It's all part of the healing._

"How long will it hurt…?" I asked myself. My conscious didn't reply back…mostly because I already knew the answer. "A long time." I said aloud. "It's going to hurt for a long time…"

 _Harvest 119: Ugly Denial_

 _Laney…? Hey Laney…!_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry vision of my room. I reached up to rub my eyes to focus them but winched slightly at how sensitive they've become from the constant rubbing. I got my focus back as I sat up, my unbraided hair falling every which way. I looked around my room to see that it was now eight at night and Dad left me cookies and a glass of water. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to take those two together.

Eat.

…I'm hungry!

 _That's what I was trying to say. We're sad, yes, but we shouldn't neglect eating!_

My hair…Dad must have unbraided it too. Goddess I don't even remember the last time I went downstairs with my hair unbraided. I swung out of bed and stood up, stretching a bit. My body still ached, but it was most likely from being in bed all day. As I scanned my room, I felt the familiar feeling of my soul starting to rip itself apart.

I saw them.

Or I should say…

I can see where we were both standing last night. I saw the phantoms of the past recreate what happen not too long ago. He stood there, arms crossed in front of him as his lips moved. I couldn't hear his voice. Now that I think about it…I can't even recall the entire conversation. I was in shock. I'm…still in shock. I watched my past self stand there, one arm across her stomach, the other towards her face with her hand covering her mouth. His mouth continued to move while my past self just…slowly nodded to whatever he was saying.

What was I agreeing to? Why would I ever agree to this?! What are you doing past me?! Why aren't you raising your voice?! Why aren't you yelling at him?! Why are you letting this happen?! I saw my past self uncover her mouth to speak. This time I heard something.

" _We can still be friends…right?"_

" _O-Of course we can. We're still friends. You're my best friend, Laney"_

It's then I saw myself reach up and place her hand in his. It's there were we-

 _Laney…food. Please._

Right…you're right. I'm hungry.

I watched the phantoms of my past dissipate as I walked to my door and opened it. It stung still. I could still hear him say to me, _'I'll see you tomorrow…ok?'_ as he walked out of my room. I did the same, but with a heavier heart than when I came in.

* * *

I walked downstairs, fully expecting my Dad to be there with food ready for me. When I would get sick and be well enough to get out of bed, Dad was always ready for me with soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. To my disappointment…he wasn't anywhere in sight. However, I was not alone in the café.

"Laney! There you are! …You look terrible."

Georgia…thank the Goddess it was just Georgia. If anyone else saw me…Ash, Jessica, Lillian, Cam…

Oh Goddess Cam…

"H-Hi Georgia." I said, still holding it together. A look of concern was still on her face. Oh, right. My hair… "Just…having a bad hair day." I said to her as I walked behind the counter to get something to eat. Anything.

"Kinda late for that…don't you think?" I heard Georgia say to me as I looked at what I mindlessly got.

"It's…never too late for a bear claw." I said to her as I made my way to the table she was sitting at. Georgia has been my friend for as I can remember. Childhood friends and most likely friend until the day we die. I knew Georgia has my back and I have hers. I sat down at the table with my breakfast pastry, feeling very conscious of everything: my hair, my tired eyes, my choice of food…I would bet anything Georgia is judging me…or worse…she's taking pity on me. She knows, doesn't she? She knows about Cam and me. Goddess how did it en up like this…?

"So what's with the 'tired, beat up' look Laney? Are you sick? Oh Goddess, did you and Cam do it-"

"Georgia please!" I yelled, raising my hand up to gesture her to be quiet. It was at that moment I realized that Georgia must not know about what happened between Cam and me. That must also mean that Ash, her boyfriend, doesn't know either. I found that rather surprising since Cam and Ash are best friends. But her comment also made me realize something. Cam…I would never be as intimately close to him anymore. No more holding hands, no more hugs, no kisses, no sex…the person I thought I could completely open myself up to…doesn't want me anymore.

I felt ugly at that moment. Really ugly. My body instantly reacted to the thought. I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed, trying to reassure myself that I'm loveable…I'm attractive…people love me. But why…why does Cam think I'm so unattractive that-

 _Keep it together Laney, please…!_

"Laney? Laney what's wrong? Seriously…you're really scaring me." Georgia's voice pierced the dark thoughts that were filling my head. I saw her come over and put an arm around me, squeezing me close to her in a comforting hug. It felt nice…but not as nice as being hugged by him…

"It's…nothing. Hormones, you know?" I didn't like to lie to my best friend…but I couldn't bear the embarrassment of her knowing that the relationship that she idolizes is now dead. I felt her judging eyes on me. She knew I was lying to her…but thank the Goddess she didn't push for more information.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. But hey…time heals all, right? I'm sure by tomorrow, you'll be up and at them as usual." She said with a smile. Her smiles were contagious. I couldn't help but smile back…even though I feel like the ugliest person in the world right now.

"Yeah…it's just been a weird twenty-four hours…" I said as I felt her release me from her embrace and stand up.

"Well…if this turns out to be something 'non-hormonal', you can always come talk to me. I'll listen ya!" She said with her contagious smile. "Gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow…ok?" She said as I felt my mind snap back with the familiarity of that line.

" _I'll see you tomorrow…ok?"_

"Y-Yeah…" I said as I watched her leave the café. I was alone again…alone with my venomous thoughts.

 _Eat Laney._

I picked up my bear claw and took a bite out of it.

I couldn't taste it.

I started to chew, thinking that if I just mimic the action of eating, my appetite will come back.

It didn't.

I couldn't swallow. I wanted to so badly but for some reason, the action of swallowing seemed so foreign to me. My mouth…my body…it wouldn't allow me to do it. The piece in my mouth start to get so soggy that I got up and spit it out in the trash.

"What's wrong with me…! What's going on?! Why can't I be normal?!"

 _It's because you're heartbroken…and because you're scared…_

"Scared…?" I said aloud, not caring if anyone was around to hear me talk to myself.

 _Scared of moving on. Scared of acknowledging that from now on, you are your own person rather than a couple. Scared that you forgot how to be your own person when he's not around. But most of all…you're scared to acknowledge that the time you spent with that man…was time you'll never get back_.

"But the time I spent with him…the experiences we had…those are the times and memories I'll always cherish."

 _But to now know that it will ultimately end like this? All the time, the effort, the sacrifice… wouldn't it have been better used on someone else? Someone like…_

"Stop it!" I said to myself, silencing my inner thoughts. There's no doubt in my mind I'm going crazy. My own thoughts were against me now. There's no way all that time was time wasted. The Flower Festivals, the starry nights, birthdays, outings, dates…those aren't memories wasted. I will never forget those precious times we shared together…

 _But you will eventually, won't you?_

"What? Never!"

 _You want to get married one day…right? Have kids? You'll have to learn to forget those memories in favor for new ones._

"But-"

 _They are great memories…and they will always be great. But you must let them go if you plan to move on…_

"No."

 _No?_

"No. Cam and I…are meant to be together."

 _Laney please…!_

"I'm serious. He…he said we'll be together, always. He loves me and I love him. I know he still loves me. He just…needs time to recollect his thoughts and-"

 _You're in denial_.

"So what? So what if I'm in denial? I can't move on! Don't you get it?" I argued out loud. "I need him…and he needs me. You'll see…" I said, looking at the café doors. I recalled what Cam said to me last night.

" _I'll see you tomorrow…ok?"_

"He'll walk though those door, realize what he's done, and apologize. I'll tell him that he's a jerk for putting me through this and we'll hug each other…embrace each other…not wanted to let each other go ever again…" I barely said as I felt tears falling from my eyes. If I'm in denial… then let me be. But we'll see who's in denial when Cam comes home from his weekly business trip to the city. He'll keep his word. I'll see him tonight.

I waited all night for him…

…but he never showed up.

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Read and review, please! It helps me out and keeps me motivated! Thanks again and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	3. Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Again, thank you all for reading my story and for those who are reviewing, a special thank you to you guys/gals! The planning of this story went from short to long very fast so this going to be a somewhat long fanfic. Sorry Laney. Your heartbreak and recovery isn't going to be a short one.

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

It didn't take long for the town to Bluebell to figure out what was going on. Cam's flower stand remain unmanned for a week and three days, I've been doing my best to stay out of public view as much as I can, and Dad has been deterring people away from me as I sat in my room either laying in bed, crying, or a horrible combination of the two. The townspeople's mood went from concerned, to sympathetic, then, to much of my horror, pity. The people who wanted to see me would leave small gifts here and there: cookies, flowers, letters of encouragement. As nice as they were, it didn't help at all. It's not what I wanted right now. What I wanted was somewhere out in the world, doing who knows what right now.

All I wanted was to see him again.

 _Harvest 120: Shattered Memories_

"Here sweetie." I heard Dad talk to me as I was clearing a table. It's been a week and three days since the breakup and the last time anyone in town has seen Cam. I turned around to see Dad offering me a cup of coffee. Smiling the best smile I could muster these days, I took it and blew it lightly over the surface, watching the ripples of the energetic liquid cascade outwards. I took a small sip, expecting it to be scorching hot, but much to my surprise, it was at that perfect temperature.

"Mmm…thanks Dad." I said as I looked up at him. Dad has been nothing but supportive of me ever since that day. He told me stories of past heartbreaks and what I'm going through is completely normal. At first, I thought that seeing my friends and spending time with them is what I needed at the beginning, but in his experience, he said 'being alone and grieving about the loss is the best thing you can do'. In all honesty, I didn't think it would help, but it surprisingly did. I was able to recollect myself and give myself the attention I need to. Or at the very least, get back on my feet. I might not be emotionally stable, but the fact that I'm down here in the café once again tending to people once more is a victory in my book. I could do away with the pity looks I get from everyone, but that'll go away in time…hopefully.

"Listen Laney. I need to go deliver something to Jessica. I won't be long, so watch the counter and I'll be back before you-"

"I"ll do it." I said instantly as I placed my cup of coffee down on the nearest table. This was clearly unexpected for my dad since it made him stop in mid-sentence. "I…I think I can do it for you." I clarified, unsure why he stopped talking.

"Laney, I know you've been feeling a bit better, but I don't think you should go out there just yet."

"I want to, Dad. I…I feel like I need to." I said to him as I looked around the café. "I held it together for three days of being a waiter again. I think I'm ready to go out there and get some fresh air. " I said as I looked at my dad. All he did was return a look of concern.

"I know you've been doing a great job, but I don't think walking out there now in your current state-"

"Dad…please. I need to get out there at some point." I said as I walked up to him. I clasp my hand with his and raised it up to our eye level. "I can't stay in here forever. I need to protect myself someday." I said as I heard him sigh loudly. I smiled as I felt him break out hands apart and walk over to the counter where a brown package was sitting. He picked it up and walked back to me, hesitant at first, but in the end, he handed it to me with a concerned but warm smile.

"I know that you'll have to face them one day…but I didn't think it would be so soon." I felt a 'you're going up so fast, Laney, I love you' speech coming on, but instead I got, "to Jessica's and back. Ok? Whatever happens out there, whatever you see out there…just get back here as soon as you can." His words were almost…cryptic. I took the package regardless and smiled back at him.

"Sure thing, Dad." I said as I walked over to the door and reached for the handle.

"Jessica's and back, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad." I said as I turned the doorknob and walked out of the café, back to the outside world that I have shut away from a week and three days. As I walked out of the café, Dad's words about 'whatever happens out there' and 'whatever I see out there' started to make perfect sense.

"Oh Goddesss…" I muttered to myself as I saw it. I honestly forgot how close it was to the café. For some reason, I somehow blocked this from my mind when I thought of going outside. "…Cam's stand." I said as I walked over to the stand that, apparently, hasn't been manned by Cam for a week and three days. The stand stood empty, abandoned, and neglected as all the flower stands and various barrels that once held flowers of different colors and types were now gone. I brushed a hand across the counter as I felt a frown on my face start to develop. The memories…they all started to flood back in.

The times where I would stand out here with him, talking about nothing but find the conversation interesting nevertheless…

Helping him make bouquets when the rush before the Flower Festival came…

The kisses he would steal from me when I least expect it, and then me telling him that it's unprofessional for me to engage in that kind of activity while still on the job.

And with those memories…flooded even more.

I turned around to look at the entire town to see phantoms of Cam and me walking around the plaza, sitting on all the benches, walking in various buildings, laughing, hugging, kissing…there hasn't been a place in this town where Cam and I haven't made a special memory together. It made sense though…we've been together for three years, after all. I'm sure there was a pool at one point in when Cam was going to propose to me.

Propose…

 _Laney…we have somewhere we need to be._

Right…right. The delivery. I need to get this to her and…

I felt it.

I blinked a few times and I felt it instantly. I was crying again. I reached up and wiped away the tears that were pooling in the corner of my eyes. I cursed under my breath and I promised myself that I would do my best to hold it together this week. I guess there is always next week, right? I picked up the box, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. But it was hard…Goddess it was hard as I walked the empty streets that didn't feel so empty. I could still see them…the phantom memories that pass me by. No matter where I looked, a lingering memory, a part of a conversation I remember, I could see where Cam and I once where and what we were doing. To know that I would never have or experience these things again with him…I…

 _You said it yourself Laney…you'll have to get out there in the real world sooner or later. Yes, it hurts…and yes everything around you will make you remember him, but in time, when you're ready, you'll move on and replace these memories with even better ones._

"But I don't want to forget these memories."

 _I know you don't want to forget them. In truth, you will never forget them. You will just learn to not think of them as much. And when you do that, you can replace those thoughts with even more significant memories. You're thinking of your memories with Cam because it's all you ever think about nowadays…which is understandable. But look…remember that bench? You shared a kiss with Cam under that bench. But do you also remember that's the bench where Cheryl and Ash had a contest of who can finish their snow cone the fastest? And then the terrible, terrible screaming of pain and instant regret as they both held their heads, wondering what possessed them to do that?_

I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. I looked at that bench once again and I saw the memory of Cam and I sitting there, sharing a small kiss, be replaced of Ash and Cheryl hunched over in pain, blaming one another for the dumb idea.

 _There you go. You have other memories of this town that isn't just you and Cam. Yes, three years is a long time, but you do have other memories. Use them. And if you can't…then make new ones. You don't need to forget, you just need to learn to suppress them and think of other things…things that won't bring you down._

"Right…" I said to myself, sighing a bit. I continued to walk as an odd combination of my memories of Cam and me and other memories of me and various other people started to flood the town, each memory overlapping each other in a vicious attempt to make me override my mind of which one I should concentrate on more. The town was brought back to life, if only in my head. However, I could still see them…the couple that were suppose to be together…

* * *

"L-Laney! H-how are you?" A surprised Jessica said to me as I smiled, lifting the brown package to her eye level.

"Delivery from my dad." I said as I placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Oh…oh right! I need this…" She said to me as she looked at the package then back at me. "I, um….how are you?"

"I'm…" I started but caught myself before I could say 'good, and you'. I knew I couldn't say that. I couldn't lie like that to her. And even if I did, I would just be asking for pity. I didn't want that. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to move on. I wanted to start the healing. No more tears. No more pity. "…I'm getting better."

"It's hard…I know. But you're a strong girl Laney. I know that you can get over this. And if you need anything-" Jessica started but I just nodded my head.

"Yeah…thanks Jessica. I appreciate it. Really." I said as I started to turn around, but then the familiar sound of someone running in a house caught my ears. The steps were heavy, which means it could only be one person.

"Laney? Laney is that you?" I heard his voice call as I turned back around to see a boy with light brown hair make an appearance. "Oh my Goddess…it is you! You're alive!"

"Ash, manners." Jessica scolded before walking away, giving us some privacy.

"Sorry mom, but holy smokes. You're actually here. Like…'here' here. I thought you would never leave the café." He said to me, smiling widely. Ash is Jessica's son and Cam's best friend. In all honestly, they could be mistaken for brothers if you saw them together but there is the very distinguishable height difference between them.

"I thought I would never leave the café as well…" I said to him as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back returning the sympathy he was transferring to me. "How are you?"

"How am I? How are you?! I mean…the whole 'Cam' thing. I…I don't even know where to start. I mean, are you ok now? And Cam…I mean, I haven't see him for a long time and-"

So even Ash hasn't seen him. He clearly fell off the grid if Ash, his best friend who he confines everything to, doesn't know where he his. "I've been better. Definitely. Can't say that I'm happy…can't say that I'm stable. But I'm just…here. And…you haven't seen Cam or heard from him?"

"No. I haven't seen or heard from him for a while now. I thought he was doing his usual rounds to the city to pick up stock but when he didn't come back the next day, I knew something what up." He said to me as I nodded in agreement.

"So…" I started. "…he never mentioned anything to you about…us?" I asked him. I was scared of his answer. If Ash answered 'yes', that means that Cam was brooding on our relationship at some point. And if that's true, then for how long? A few days? A week? Maybe a year? What makes it worse is that he went to Ash instead of me to talk about it. But if he says 'no', then that would mean the decision was a last minute…something I must have done to make him realize that we shouldn't be together. What could I have done? Everything seemed normal from where I was standing…and I had front row seats to that play!

"…No. He never mentioned anything about any difficulties he had with you."

"…Oh…" I said, a bit unconvinced.

"I'm serious Laney. He loves you-"

"Stop." I instantly said as soon as I heard that L-word.

"No, listen to me Laney. He loves you! He still loves yo-"

"I said stop!" I yelled, rather loudly, as I backed away from him, seeing him trying to hold on to me. I started to breath a bit hard, catching my breath as I expelled it all in that last yell. Ash stood there frozen, his arm still extended outward to hold me. "If…if he loves me…where is he now?" I said to him, trying to make him see where I'm standing instead of him taking his friend's side. "I've been suffering the entire time. This is love? This is his love for me? To break up with me in one night and then disappear for a week and three days? I've been counting the days, Ash! I've been counting the hours of how long he hasn't come back and you have the nerve to tell me that he LOVES me?!" I yelled at him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I…I'm sorry." Ash said, deflated. "Y-you're right. What he's doing to you…it isn't right. He shouldn't be making you suffer like that. No one deserves this. But…he must have his reason, right? I mean…he couldn't have just broken it off just like that." Ash said to me as I felt my body calm down a bit.

"I…I can't remember." I honestly said.

"What do you mean you can't remember?!" Ash raised his voice but my glare made him calm down. "I mean…how can you not remember?"

"I don't know! I just…don't remember the conversation, ok?" I said as I started to pace back and forth in the house. "I…remember him coming to my room. He said he wanted to talk to me about something, and I told him I'm always there to listen. And then his started with…with…"

" _It's about…us"_

His voice echoed through my head…the voice I haven't heard in a long time. It was enough to make me feel tears form in my eyes again. I did my best to hide it, but I saw Ash reach into his pocket and offered me his handkerchief. I waved it away, bringing my finger to my eyes to wipe them away myself.

"He told me he wanted to talk about…us. And…I just can't remember the conversation after that." I said as I felt myself get choked up even more. Ash offered his handkerchief again and I waved it away once more. "I…I want to remember what he said but…but it's all just a blur to me. I want to figure out….what went wrong but…I just can't remember. And it pains me because…" I said as now I can feel tears falling from my eyes. I looked over to see that his was still offering me his handkerchief. I smiled the best smile I could muster before taking it and wiping away the tears. "…because I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know WHERE it went wrong. I want to know…and I want to remember so I can fix it but…I'm going crazy and I can't-" I said in a fast pace before I felt someone hug me. My eyes widen as I realize that Ash came over and embraced me. My eyes of surprise returned to sorrow as I leaned my head into his shoulder and allowed my tears to fall and soak into his shirt. "I want to fix it…I want to be better for him…but I don't know what I did wrong…what did I do wrong Ash…?"

"Shh…shh…" Ash hushed me as I felt him rub my back. "You did nothing wrong Laney…you did everything right. I'm sorry I made you remember such a hard time in your life…"

"It's me…it's all my fault he left me…"

"No it's not…It's going to be ok…" Ash comforted. Whether he was right or not, I couldn't tell…but not knowing who or what's the blame was tearing me up inside, and I feared that I might never know.

* * *

"I…didn't expect that to happen…" I said to myself as I walked out of Jessica's property and started head back to the café. I rubbed my eyes, still sensitive from the crying I did. "I really need to hold some kind of composure. I can't keep crying in people's houses every time they mention-"

"Laney…?"

I froze in my tracks. Granted, the phantom memories were still running around the town, but for some reason, his voice sounded way too clear and very convincing. I looked over to where that familiar voice called my name. I hoped it was just another memory…

…but it wasn't.

It was him.

"…Cam…?"

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Review below please! Let me know how you're liking the story OR complain of how slow it's going! I welcome all praise and constructive criticism!


	4. Starting Over Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

Cam.

"Hey Laney…"

Oh Goddess what is he doing here?

"Hey…" I responded back.

 _Laney. Keep it together. Yes, this is bad and truthfully, you're not prepared for this, but now is not the time to confront him_.

"H-How are you?" I heard his voice waver a bit. He sounds…hurt. He's hurting. Maybe it's because he realized his mistake? Can this be it? Is he taking me back?!

 _Laney please! Go home. Jessica's and back. That's what we promised Dad, remember? I know you haven't seen him in a week and three days but now isn't the time to see or talk to him._

"I'm…doing better." I said, suppressing the fury of emotions I was feeling right now. Happiness that Cam is here and he hasn't abandoned me or the town. Anger that Cam left without telling anyone. Confusion of why he's even here right now after all this time. But most of all…sadness. It's been a week and three days since I saw Cam and we were having this conversation in the middle of town, not somewhere more private like the café or our rooms. Not only that, but the uncomfortable distance that is separating us. I fully acknowledge that we broke up but to have it stare at me in the face like this…it is taking every ounce of willpower not to rush to him, wrap my arms around his body, and beg for him to take me back.

But…I'm an adult now. I…must handle these things like an adult so…I'll stand here, holding the lost love in my heart and show to Cam that I can hold a civil conversation with him. My…ex-boyfriend.

 _Laney, I know you want to prove to Cam and to yourself that you can handle things like this like an adult but you're not in the right state of mind to deal with it. For Goddess sake, it's only been a week and three days! You shouldn't feel like you need to suppress your feelings when you see him. You should feel like you can talk to him without dread, confusion, and most importantly, grief in your heart. It means you're not ready to have this talk with him…not yet. You're just setting yourself up for disaster by engaging him in conversation. Turn around and get home!_

"G-Good…that's…good." I heard Cam say to me as he reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I'm…just here to gather my things."

"What?"

My question immediately froze Cam in place. I watched his arms move so that they were now crossing his chest.

"I'm getting my stuff out of the café, Laney. I don't think it'll be good if we-"

It happened again.

I stared at Cam in disbelief as his mouth was moving but I heard nothing. As if my ears shut itself off, trying to protect me from any more verbal damage he was doing to my soul. I heard was ringing in my ears as the only thing I could hear was my own thoughts.

Cam's…moving away…?

 _Laney…run._

I felt myself starting to back away from him.

 _No…not back to the café. That's where he's going. Just…run._

Where?

 _Anywhere but here and the café._

I saw Cam start to reach for me, probably just gesturing if I'm ok. If he really knew me…he should know by now how I'm feeling.

 _RUN!_

And I obeyed. I started running right past him, my hand covered my mouth as I started to feel my emotions starting to take over once again. Pain filled my heart as I ran, tears that I wanted to shed in front of him now having their time to come out.

" _We can still be friends…right?"_

" _O-Of course we can. We're still friends. You're my best friend, Laney"_

We're suppose to be best friends…was that just a lie? A lie to keep me happy? Why is he going away?! We…we can live under the same roof without any problems…right? But even I knew that wasn't possible. So I kept running, hoping that I could just separate myself from the town and the life that I have established for myself. I wanted nothing more than to just…get away from it all.

To run away.

Start a new life.

It was then I realized…I don't know where I was going. I slowed my pace down as I looked at my surroundings. The path was still slightly familiar but everything around me seemed different. I haven't been this far from Bluebell in a long time. In fact…I don't even remember if I've been anywhere else outside of Bluebell or Konohana. Cam clearly has the ability and familiarity to go out of Bluebell and go into the city with no problems…I don't think I have the courage or the skill to survive a day outside our two towns. It was then I started to feel…trapped. I fell to my knees, burying my head into my hands as tears still fell from my eyes…but not out of sorrow. These were tears of self-pity.

I'm stuck here…in Bluebell. I can never really leave. I don't have the smarts to go into the city and just…live. I'm a country girl. I don't even know where to start…where to look. Who's friendly and who's there looking to take advantage of a blonde-haired opportunity. I'm doomed to stay here in Bluebell…forever.

"Laney?"

I lifted my head out of my tear-soaked hands to see a familiar figure on a horse, wagon in tow. "What are you doing way out here? Going to the city or something?"

Lillian.

It's Lillian.

"If you want, I can give you a lift rather than your unorthodox way of knee travail to- whoa Laney! Don't cry! I was just messing around!" I saw Lillian dismount and wrapped an arm around me. She didn't say anything as I saw her look at me, analyzing why I was in such a miserable shape. Her eyes widen but then relaxed as I felt her hug tighten around me. "Let me guess…Cam?"

 _Harvest 121: Starting Over Again_

"Milk tea."

"Milk tea?" I repeated as I looked at the light brown liquid that reminded me of iced coffee we serve at the café. We were inside Lillian's cozy home in the middle of her booming ranch. It's awe-inspiring to see how much she has done in a course of a year…especially with the tunnel that connects Bluebell and Konohana completed from her efforts alone. What have I done in a year's time? Cook, clean, serve, have a boyfriend. In comparison, Lillian was an adventurous, beautiful, and ambitious woman while I'm stick in the mundane grind of life. How I wish I could escape my confines…now that I know that the future that I once perceived with Cam is never going to come to life.

"It's popular in the city now. And since Bluebell has the best milk and Konohana has the best tea, I kinda figured this is the best place to make it!" Lillian said as we tapped glasses and took a sip. It was sweet, yet still bitter to recognize it as tea. It was odd that the drink had ice in it, but with summer here and the temperature going up as the days go by, it was refreshing. Still… the drink was odd…

"Is it suppose to taste like this…?"

"Goddess no." Lillian said, sticking her tongue out in disgust as she put her glass down. She took the cup out of my hand and got up, intending to dump the drink down the drain. "It's a work-in-progress, but I'll get it. Trail and error, right?" She said to me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right…"

"There we go."

"Hmm?"

"Got you smiling again." She said to me with a plate of cookies she picked up from her counter top. That's right. She found me in a very vulnerable position. Truthfully, I still feel vulnerable but of all people, I'm glad it was Lillian. She put the plate in front of us and I hesitated to grab one. "Go ahead. I swear these are good." I chuckled as bit before getting a cookie and taking a small bite. "So…I'm guessing you saw Cam today." I stopped chewing, ready to reply but Lillian gestured me to allow her to continue. "It's written all over your face…that, and who runs that far away from Bluebell unless they just saw their ex? But I understand. I totally do." I swallowed hard.

"Really?"

"Totally! I think I did the same thing with my last ex. I almost ran away to the next town, to tell you the truth. It's just scary to see your ex-boyfriend right after a breakup."

"But it's already been a week and three days." I clarified. Lillian just stared at me in disbelief.

"Girl, you JUST got dumped! The fact that you're still counting the days shows that it's still tearing you up inside." She said, pointing at me. "You're been together for…what? Three years? A week and three days is nothing in comparison. You have every right to feel these feelings and to be mad at Cam." She said as I shook my head.

"But I don't want to hate or be mad at him. I'm tired of feeling this way. I just want it all to end so I can get on with my life." I honestly said to her. I heard Lillian sigh as she took a cookie off the plate and took a bite out of it.

"Laney, take it from me. I've broken hearts and had my heart broken. That feeling you're feeling right now? It doesn't just 'go away'." I really didn't know Lillian's backstory prior to her coming here. Somehow, hearing from a person around my age about their own heartache made me feel better about my situation. If Lillian was able to survive the ordeal and still come out as the woman she is now, then I could do it too.

"Well, it's all new to me." I said weakly. It was still odd to talk about the breakup to other people, but to talk to it with a friend that could relate to the situation felt good. "I only had the one."

"And there will be another." Lillian said as she got up and brought her chair besides me. "We can't get it right the first time. Believe me. I'm STILL trying to get it right."

"How many?" I asked without thinking. I covered my mouth, feeling that the question was inappropriate to ask. Lillian only laughed at the question…or at my reaction.

"It's ok, Laney. Naturally curious, as I expected from someone going through their first heartbreak." She said as she sighed loudly. "…three."

"Three?" I said, surprised. It wasn't because of the number of guys, but the fact that those relationships failed with a girl that I admired. "Three guys broke your heart?"

"F-For the record, I broke one heart. But the feeling is all the same." She defended as she leaned forward on her table and stared blankly forward with her arms propping up her head. "Regardless of who broke up with who, both parties feel the same way. The only thing that really changes is the resolve of the person. You know, how 'serious' the person is in the break up."

"Well…" I started. "Cam seems pretty serious…"

"Why did you break up? Sorry! Curious. And I'm sure it's the number one question people are asking you nowadays. But hey, if you don't want to talk about it then-"

"No." I cut her off. "I mean…I want to talk about it. But it's hard when your best friend is on her first relationship as well and everyone else is married. It also doesn't help that everyone in town thought we would end up married in the end."

"You two did look great together…sorry."

"…I know." I painfully admitted.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know." I honestly said to her, I expected her to react in the typical fashion: confused. But Lillian just groaned out loud. "No really! I don't know what went wrong…!"

"Goddess I HATE that kind of breakup!" She said as now I felt confused. She saw the confusion on my face and continued to talk. "Everything is going fine, having the time of your life then BAM!" She yelled, clapping her hands together for emphasis. "Relationship over. And you are left confused as hell of what went wrong, why it happened, and whether or not you're to blame or not." My eyes widen as she just described exactly what I was going through.

"Yes…YES! That! All of that! How do you-"

"-know? That was my last relationship." She said as she sighed. "We were doing great…then suddenly one day, he called it quits. No real rime or reason. Or maybe there was a reason, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it because I thought we were perfect. I don't know. I was so blindsided that it's all still a blur to me." She admitted, laughing a bit.

"I know what you mean…" I said, relating fully. "How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did it take for you to move on?" I asked, hoping to get a clear answer.

"We're all different. It might take a month? Maybe a year? It's a bit different for you, though."

"Why?"

"Well…because you'll always remember the first person who took your heart…" Lillian said. "…and the first one to break it." I sighed, knowing in the back of my mind the answer I was looking for wasn't as straight forward as I hoped it would be. "But in time, I promise you, you'll get through it."

"But I'm sick of feeling this way. I just want things the way they were before." I said as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I know. It sucks now…and it's going to suck later as well. But you'll survive. For that I'm sure. And when you do survive and you're ready, I know a few guys that'll bend over backwards for a homely blonde waitress for a girlfriend." I grumbled at the thought of the possibility on not only 'surviving' but the idea of 'dating' again. "But it'll take it one step at a time though…"

 _That's right Laney…one step at a time._

* * *

Lillian and I were walking back to the café with me walking at a slower pace than her. I was still scared to confront Cam. As much as I wanted to talk to him and try to work things out, Lillian was right. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. At least…not ready to get into a serious conversation with him. She told me that in time, the need to talk to him will outweigh the fear and it's at that point I would try to seek him rather than scurry away. I have no reason not to believe her. She's been through it all before. But a part of me yearned for Cam's voice just to talk to me. Smile at me. Complement me. My heart started to race as we got closer to the café to see my dad and Cam talking outside, two luggage beside him. I saw Lillian turn her head to see if I was ok. I wasn't sure what expression she caught me wearing though. If I had to guess, maybe she saw my 'worried' look.

"Let me do the talking." She said to me as I nodded. Her confidence made me feel a bit confident too, but not by much. "CAM!" She yelled, startling both Cam, Dad, and me. I saw her bring her shoulders up, acting as if she was in a huff as she started to stomp towards the two of them. I continued my normal walking pace, not wanting to catch up to them that quickly.

"L-Lillian?"

"Lillian! How are you dear?" I heard my dad say as she crossed her arms and started at Cam. I saw my dad look past Lillian to see me coming up from behind. His eyes soften a bit, but the cloud of concern was dissipated when Lillian started to yell again.

"CAM! You think you can just get up and leave when I TOLD you that you-"

"There's a good reason that I had to leave Lillian, I-" Cam started.

"-that I needed that bouquet for Ina! It was her birthday a few days ago and I had the whole thing figured out! If I'm going to get these two towns back together in a nice, civil matter, I need you to cooperate with me! It was suppose to be a 'gift' from Rutger, remember!" She said with a huff. She then looked at the luggage that was around him and started to growl loudly. "And now you're skipping town again!? Do you think you can escape me, mister?!"

"I-It's not like that Lillian! I swear! I'm just moving to the Town Hall, that's all!"

"T-To the Town Hall?" I finally spoke up. I saw Cam and my dad look at me, causing me to step away from them to create some comfortable distance. Cam's eyes quickly diverted away from me and to the ground.

"Well…yeah. I was trying to tell you earlier that -" Cam started but then my dad cleared his throat rather loudly. I could only imagine that he must have told Cam something prior to him packing up, because Cam's attitude of seriousness turned to one of business. "-since the Town Hall rooms are bigger and I recently got in a new contract with a vendor from a different town, I will be getting more stock. More stock means more space and I maxed out the room in the café." He said as I frowned a bit. Whether he was lying or using his new business venture as an excuse to move, I wasn't sure, but I knew what the real reason was.

We couldn't be under the same roof.

Or rather…

…he didn't trust himself to be under the same roof as me.

I took a deep breath and put on the best smile I could at that moment.

"…that's good. I'm…glad that you're not leaving us." I saw him look up at me, definite blush on his face as he smiled back.

"O-Of course. Whatever…business opportunities I make outside of Bluebell, you know that I will always call this place home. You know that Anni-" He started but then cut himself off. I felt myself blush as he let his pet name for me slip. My heart ached…but I knew I just had to pretend that I didn't hear it. "E-either way. I have to unpack and get my shack ready for tomorrow."

"And what are you going to do about my bouquet Cam? I can't turn back time you know!" Lillian said, still 'mad' at him.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise." He said, scratching his head. I saw him look over at me, pausing for a minute before smiling weakly at me. For some reason…it felt like he was also talking to me as well. "…ok?" I nodded my head but Lillian took his attention once more.

"Oh no! You can't get away from me that easily!" She said as I saw her grab one of his luggage and started to head towards the Town Hall. "You. Me. Walking and talking, now. You messed up my plan to get the mayors closer together so now you're brainstorming with me to come up with a solution!"

"M-My stuff!"

"My stuff if you don't come along!" She said as Cam quickly picked up his second luggage and hurried to catch up to her. I saw Lillian turn her head back towards me and gave me a small wink. I stood there a bit confused, but then I realize what she did for me. She broke the awkwardness between Cam and me as well as get to the bottom of his sudden decision to 'move'. I was thankful for her…who knows how long it would have taken to get to talk to Cam in a somewhat casual matter if left to my own devices.

"Come inside, Laney. We still have things we need to do." Dad said as I heard him open the door to the café.

"Ok…" I said as I followed him inside. I turned my head one more time to look back at Lillian and Cam who were still talking to each other. Well…I should say Lillian was bullying Cam if anything. I knew that eventually I will be able to talk to Cam like that again.

After all, from here on out, it felt like everything was going to be ok between him and me.

I looked back to see them laughing together. It's probably some weird scheme to get the mayors together. I opened the door to the café and took one step inside.

I looked back again.

Oh…playful shoving. They were always 'buddy buddy' even though Cam really didn't like to touch anyone. Smiling, I turned my head around and walked inside, closing the door.

…I opened the door again.

They were staring at each other, talking with big smiles on their faces.

Something felt wrong.

Something felt terribly wrong.

I…

"Laney dear. Close the door. The AC is on…"

"S-Sorry Dad." I said as I slowly closed the door, my vision of Lillian and Cam laughing and talking to each other being the last thing I remember of Cam that day…

…and the only thing I was thinking about as the days went by.

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Review below! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again and see you all next chapter!


	5. Fallen Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Again, thank you all who are currently reading and enjoying the story! Let me know if you guys like the story/if you're a fan!

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

" _Oh really? I didn't know that you can do that with fertilizer!"_

" _Well…it's not common knowledge but it is something that's handy when growing flowers."_

" _That's really cool! Do you think you can teach me how to make that?"_

" _I suppose. Maybe I'll stop by the farm later."_

The conversations kept playing over and over in my mind. I couldn't stop it. Their voices were burned into my eardrums.

" _Oh come on! Tell me your secret!"_

"… _I talk to them? Tell them how I feel? What do you want from me?"_

" _How are your flowers so much bigger and brighter than mine?"_

" _Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe I won't."_

" _Cam!"_

Her playful yet flirty voice. His confident but teasing statements. Any time I would catch them in mid-conversation, whether outside in front of his stand or sitting together for lunch, my mind automatically starts recording their conversation and when I'm finally alone with my thoughts, replay them back to me. What did she mean by that? Why did he say it in that way? Are they flirting with each other? Does he like her? Does she like him? Are they together?!

Goddess I never thought of myself as the jealous type…

…but I just can't stop this feeling from coming up every time I see them together.

Lillian has a smile that can make anyone, man, woman, or child, smile back at her. Her laid back attitude makes her approachable while her confidence and ambitious nature makes her feel like you can entrust her with anything. I can see how Cam can be attracted to her. She's everything that I'm not. It makes sense that they would naturally gravitate to one another. Cam obviously got bored of me and decided to find someone that can match his-

 _Laney, stop it._

…sorry. You're right. He loved me for who I am. I know that. He told me that. Maybe it's not what I think it is. Maybe I'm just overthinking their relationship. I mean…it's only been three weeks now. And it's like Lillian said…there's no way that we can just move on after breaking a three year relationship. I know I'm not looking for anyone to replace Cam. So it's safe to assume that he's not looking to replace me this soon…

…right?

 _Harvest 122: Fallen Petals_

"Laney…? Earth to Laney…!"

"Huh?" I felt myself snap back to reality. I was standing in the café, my hand holding a pitcher of water as I was in front of the table where my two close friends, Ash and Georgia, were eating lunch. They both stared at me as I blinked a few times, trying to collect myself again. "S-Sorry about that." I said as I saw their water cups empty and filled them up.

"I'm worried about you Laney. You've been zoning in and out in the last four days. I mean…are you sleeping alright? Do you need me to go find Cam and smack him again?" Ash asked as I shook my head.

"N-No. It's ok, Ash. I'm fine. I just get…lost in thought sometimes." I said as I placed the pitcher down on the table and looked behind me. No one else was at the café so all of my attention could be on serving my friends. I pulled a chair over to their table and took a seat, rubbing my forehead as if I had a headache.

"You need to take better care of yourself. I mean…take better care of yourself the best you can right now." Georgia said as I nodded. Lately, whenever I found myself alone or just walking, my mind would wander in deep thoughts. These thoughts are usually things like 'things to accomplish today' or 'what I need to pick up tonight for dinner'. However, one way or another, these thoughts become 'I wonder what Cam is doing right now' or 'Is Cam coming over for lunch'. When those thoughts come in my head, it isn't long before the more poisonous and reoccurring thought fills my mind. 'They always have fun whenever I see them together'. 'Do they always walk that close to each other?' 'Why do I always see them together?'

'…are they together?'

'Did he dump me for her?'

'Did she steal him away from me?'

'They're probably sleeping together, aren't they?'

 _Laney. Stop. You know that's not possible. Lillian is one of your closest friends, remember? She's been nothing but supportive of you, listening to your rants and fears ever since that day she found you on the road outside of town. She understands what you're going through. She just wants you to be better._

But she's now slowly becoming part of the problem. She mentioned that she was also helping Cam 'coop' with what is going on and saying that he, too, is in a dark place like me. But how can I trust that? How can I trust that he's feeling the same as me? If it's true…why hasn't he come to me and just apologize for everything? Why haven't we gotten back together? If she's correct…shouldn't that be the solution to all of our problems? But even I knew I couldn't come to that conclusion. If I honestly believed that, then I would have already gone to Cam and begged for him to take me back. For some reason, as much as my heart ached for him…

…I feel like we shouldn't get back together.

At least…not right now.

But does Lillian need to be this supportive with him as well? Why can't she just be my support? Cam has friends, right? Why can't he go to them for comfort and not to the very attractive and scandalous-

 _Laney…!_

…sorry.

"So! Tomorrow is going to be interesting, right?" I heard Ash said as I found myself, once again, snapping out of my mind.

"It'll be interesting as long as you don't forget!" I heard Georgia as I saw her poke the cheek of her boyfriend. "If you forget, then Laney won't be the only one that'll find themselves in a predicament!"

"S-sorry. But what are you guys talking about?" I asked, feeling that the time I was lost in my own thoughts, I missed out on a big part of the conversation. Georgia laughed as she picked up her cup of water and smiled.

"Tomorrow is Flower Day, silly." She said as my eyes widen a bit. Was it really tomorrow? I could have sworn we were still in the tail end of the spring months. It definitely hasn't felt like days have gone by that fast.

"With the tunnel now open between Konohana and Bluebell, the mayors have decided to invite each other to their festivals. That means that we could be seeing some new faces, maybe even some new romances." Ash said as he winked at me. "Who knows Laney, maybe a Konohana boy will come and give you a flower."

"P-please." I dismissed, feeling myself blush a bit. "They're just obligation flowers. It's their first time so I imagine they would give flowers without really knowing the meaning behind them." I said to them as I averted my attention to avoid them from seeing my embarrassment. I honestly didn't think any boy from Konohana would give me a flower. After all, I don't even know the boys in that town that well. Plus it's not like I'm in the emotional state to even consider a relationship right now. I'm still 'emotionally unavailable', as Lillian described it to me.

"Still, it would be a nice change of pace. I mean…receiving flowers is still a sign that the person cares enough to even give you one. It shows that they appreciate you for who you are and the role you played in their life. Think of it as a token of appreciation than a token of affection." Georgia said as I sighed.

"I suppose so…"

If what Georgia was true, then there is only one real flower I'm looking forward to receiving. Cam's flower. He didn't make me a bouquet of flowers like the ones that he makes for husbands to give their wives. He always gave me a single flower…the rare flower he found in his travels. He used to tell me that a dozen of the same flower could only mean so much, but a rare flower like me only comes once in a lifetime. Somehow, even though we're now broken up, I felt like he still had one more rare flower for me. Call it hopeful. Call it foolish. But somehow I knew that he grew one more rare flower for me this year. A farewell flower.

…I wonder if Lillian will get a flower from him.

Maybe a kiss.

Or possibly-

 _Stop it Laney._

"You always end up getting a bunch of flowers anyways, Laney. The ones your dad got you last year were so beautiful. Everyone in town just loves you. So there's no need to worry that you won't get flowers. And now that Konohana is part of the festival, they will also learn about who you are and give you bouquets of flowers. You'll see." Ash said. "You might even get one from-" He started as I heard something knock something really hard from under the table. The pain on Ash's face and the stern look Georgia was giving was an obvious giveaway. I knew what he was going to say. He, too, was hopeful that Cam was going to give me flowers. I could only smile as his considerate thought.

"I hope…" I said as I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Rutger walk in. Sighing, I knew he was here for lunch, which meant- "Well. Back to work."

* * *

The next day came and as expected, everyone was in high spirits. Flower Day was here and everyone greeted each other with a little bit more love and respect with the occasional flower exchanged. Work, however, didn't stop. In fact, work picked up. Since the tunnel connecting the two towns were now clear, Konohana residents were invited to partake in our festivals and vice versa. Even though Rutger and Ina are still bitter towards each other, this collective collaboration of festival sharing was part of the integration movement, started by Lillian, to get the two towns together again. Of course, the unseen side effect was now there are two times as many people eating and drinking which meant more work for my dad and me.

"Laney! Two club sandwiches and a cup of orange juice for table three!" I heard my dad say to me as I was in the kitchen, doing what I can to keep up with the orders.

"G-got it!"

"And I need a grill cheese sandwich for table four. Extra cheese!"

"Coming right up!" I yelled out of the kitchen as I started to gather the ingredients. The business definitely helped me keep myself away from my own thoughts, but I felt like I was now drowning in something worse than my thoughts, actual physical work! But there was something that was making the work less stressful and that was…

"For you Laney."

"Oh my Goddess…these are so beautiful…" I said as I accepted a bouquet of lilies from the owner of the teahouse of Konohana, Yun. Her granddaughter, Ying, also gave me a small moondrop flower. "Thank you very much, little lady." I said to her as I saw her smile back.

"I know it's hard to leave a restaurant, but if you find yourself with some free time, you should come by our shop." Yun said to me as I nodded my head.

"Of course. I would love to come visit once I find the time."

"I'm looking forward to it. Come Ying. Let's sit down and order some food. I watched as the two walk to the last empty table that was available and take a seat. I sighed as I walked to a sea of flowers was resting on a once-empty counter. Each bouquet was different, some designs I recognize as Cam's handiwork, but there were some that definitely weren't from him. As expected, the people of Konohana were more than happy to join in on the festival and participate, whether or not they knew the significance. I was happy either way. It felt great to receive these flowers. I made me feel loved again…

…but I was still waiting for _his_ single flower.

Every time I heard the bell above the door ring, I could feel my heart fill with anticipation and joy. As so far, each one of those feelings ended in disappointment and a barely audible sigh. Many people have come and gone, each of them giving me a flower or a bouquet of flowers either out of friendship or, Goddess forbid, sympathy. After all, I'm still the girl that got her heart broken. There was no escaping it. And this festival will be the first of many where I would be celebrating it single.

The lunch rush slowly began to die down and there was still no sign of Cam. While there was still dinner for him to come, I couldn't help but feel cheated and ignored. I finished wiping down the last table to see that everyone had their fill and left the café. Off the corner of my eye I saw my dad collecting the various flowers that were given to me by the patrons.

"I'm going to bring these up to your room, ok Laney?"

I didn't answer back. I was a girl on a mission. Now that the work died now, I was determined to know what was going on with Cam. I could feel my dad's gaze as I threw my towel on a table, heading towards the front door. I felt anger fill my body as I reached and grabbed the doorknob.

Why didn't he come?

Is he trying to dodge me?

I thought we were friends!

He can't escape me!

He's working all day at his stand! It's Flower Day!

I gave the doorknob a turn but before I could push it open, I heard my inner voice speak to me.

 _And what will you do? What will you do if you open this door right now and see him, working, as he always has three years ago and beyond? Did you really expect him to just drop everything he's doing just to give you an obligation flower that you are not even sure you're going to receive? He always gave you your flower at night, when the stand closes. You know that. Why do you think that now, of all times, that he would do something different? A breakup is exactly that. A breakup. No more small, cute gestures. No more special treatment. It's selfish to think that just because you two broke up that the special treatment continues. It's hard to accept but…even though you two are still 'friends', you're really nothing more than just…strangers now._

I released the doorknob and backed away. As scary as it was, my rational thoughts were right. I shouldn't expect him to keep playing favorites, even after we broke up. But…I just don't want to think that he was able to forget about me so fast. I want to think that he cared enough for me…or maybe he even still loves me enough to still do those tiny gestures.

I felt foolish.

But at least I felt in control again.

I looked at the door in front of me and sighed. I wasn't even sure what I would do once I opened that door. Yell at him? Maybe cry? I just wanted to see if he was still out there. Before I knew it, I saw the door open wide as a young man stood in front of me. He had light brown hair and wore a red jacket, white collared button-up shirt, and black pants. He wore a red hat that matched his jacket and had, what looks like, a messenger bag that hung on his left side. His emerald eyes reminded me of my own back in the day: lively, bright, and full of hope. His smiled at me, scratching the back of his head.

"It would seem I am late for lunch! Been a busy day!" He said, laughing a bit.

"Indeed it has been a busy day." I heard my dad say as he walked behind the counter and gestured the man to come over. I could only look in confusion. "Laney, you know Dirk. He's the mail carrier between the two towns. Heavens, it's a miracle that you remember all those recipes but you don't remember the people in our town.

"Now now, to be fair, I do live in Konohana." He said as he walked over to me and extended his hand towards me. He smiled wide, wide enough to make his eyes shut. "I'm Dirk. I'm sure we've seen each other around town but I guess I never 'formally' met you before."

"Laney." I said as I shook his hand. He turned his attention towards my dad and waved at him.

"Ham and swiss on sourdough!" He said to my dad as I saw him nod in confirmation. He turned back towards me, his hands on his hips as he talked. "Happy Flower Day! I'm sure you have received a lot of flowers. Maybe even more now that some Konohana residents have decided to partake in the festival."

"Y-Yes." I said, still a bit taken back by the high-spirited man in front of me. It was odd…it's not that I was nervous around him. I'm just a bit…surprised. "I mean…everyone is so thought full and-"

"Oh! Right! A flower!" He said as I saw him reach into his messenger bag and started to rummage through it. I saw various packages, letters, and the occasional folder threaten to fall out as he was digging really deep in his bag. He then pulled out, somehow, a bright blue flower out of the wreckage of his bag. It was a flower that I have never seen before and I've seen my fair share of flowers thanks to Cam. Soon, a crazy scenario was running through my head. What if this is Cam's way of giving me his flower this year? That maybe, he was just too shy to give it to me in person this time? Dirk is the mail carrier of the two towns, and since Cam gets busier and busier each year, maybe this time he enlisted help. "Here you go!"

"T-Thank you!" I said, happily taking the perfectly unscathed flower from his hand. "Is this a delivery?" I asked, as if I was trying to follow the scripted plan that Cam laid out.

"Um…I guess? I mean, it's to you, from me." He said as I looked at him blankly.

"W-What?"

"Me to you!" He said, smiling. "I actually got this flower from someone at the dock in the city. Kind gentleman. He appreciated the directions I gave him. Said something about a sick wife and told him that he'll find the plant he was looking for. In return, he gave me that flower as thanks. Cool looking, right? Never seen something like that before. Called it a 'Blue Mist Flower' or something like that."

"Oh…" I said as I felt myself become disappointed. I saw Dirk's face drop a bit as I felt that my low tone meant I didn't like the flower. "I-I mean I really do like it! Sorry. It's just…I was expecting…another delivery."

"Really? Hmm…" Dirk pondered as he looked back at this mess of a messenger bag again. "I don't think I have anything for you today, Laney. At least nothing that was address to go to the café in Bluebell. What were you expecting?" He asked as I sighed, rotating the flower with my fingers.

"Um…nothing important."

"Dirk! Order up!" I heard my dad say as I saw Dirk turn around and hurried over to him, taking the packed sandwich from him. He put it inside his messenger bag and closed it.

"Love to stay and chat some more, but I gotta run. Still got deliveries." He said as I raised my hand in an effort to stop him.

"B-But the sandwich will get ruined if it gets smashed in your bag with all those packages…!"

"Don't worry! The flower turned out ok, right?" He said as I looked back at the blue mist flower. Perfect, as if it was just picked from the ground today. "I'll stop by again and actually sit down and eat. Maybe you can join me when that happens!" He said, giving me a small wink. I found myself blush a bit by the small flirty gesture as I went to the door. "Good to see you again Howard! It's a pleasure meeting you, Laney!" He said as he left as fast as he entered. I stood there dumbfound as I caught my dad staring at me.

"Nice boy. You should get to know him better, Laney."

"Oh don't you start dad…" I scoffed as I went to the back to clean up.

* * *

It was the end of the day and we finally closed up the café. I made it back to my room, my body feeling all of the fatigue and exhaustion that I was hiding from the patrons. I couldn't remember the last time I worked that hard…but then again I really don't remember being this tired pre-breakup. I always had Cam to come home to. He would always tell me that I did great and squeeze all of the weariness away. But now…the only think that I have to look forward to was an empty bed and a room full of memories. I looked over at my dresser to see that my dad already vase and bottled a majority of the flowers that I received during lunch. Dinner, I received a few more small flowers, but no bouquets.

Cam didn't show up for dinner.

But I've come to terms with it.

It was a selfish wish on my part.

We are ex's now. It'll just be weird if he did give me a flower.

I walked over to my dresser to see that my dad really did a great job in arranging the flowers in very ascetically pleasing way. I saw that one vase wasn't filled yet, a vase specifically made to hold one flower in it. I sighed to myself, knowing the flower that I wanted to put in there was never going to show up. I reached up to my ear where Dirk's blue mist flower rested and removed it. It was a very beautiful flower. While I did think he was sweet, I didn't feel the same feeling that I felt when Cam did something romantic for me. No fuzzy feelings. No butterflies. No interest. I placed the flower in the special vase and smiled.

"Well…at least this vase will still be useful, even if it's not Cam's flower in it."

It was then I heard a knock on my door.

My eyes widen as my mind started to take over again. Who was that? Was it Cam? It's already dark so maybe NOW he's delivering his flower to me. Oh shoot! The blue mist flower! I gotta remove it from the vase the he gave me-

"Laney, are you in there?"

It was dad.

Oh thank Goddess it was dad.

I walked over and opened the door, only to be ambushed by a bouquet of sunflowers as big as my head.

"D-Dad!"

"Happy Flower Day, Laney. I love you so much and I just want you to know that no matter what happens, that you'll always be my bright and sunny daughter!" He said as I smile, doing my best to wrap my arms around my dad and the big bouquet of sunflowers in a big hug.

"Thanks Dad. I love you too." I said as I broke away and took the massive bouquet in my arms. I felt my dad kiss my forehead as he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Somehow I knew that even through the dark times I'm currently going through, I knew my dad would always love me and have my best interest in mind. "Good Goddess these sunflowers are huge…" I said as I heard knocking again on my door. I could only guess Dad had another gift for me. "It's open!" I called as I had my back turned towards the door, trying to figure out where I was going to stack these sunflowers.

"Whoa…"

I froze as I recognize that voice.

"I didn't think the sunflowers were that big in comparison to your room."

I turned my head, slowly putting the bouquet down on the ground as I turned my body to face the boy that was standing in my doorway. It was Cam. Cam is in my room. I didn't know what to do. But I knew what I was feeling: conflicted.

"Hey Cam…" I said to him walking a bit towards him. I kept my distance, but wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid to approach him.

"Hey Laney." He started as he raised his left hand. In it, was a pink cat flower. "Sorry that this is late. The stand was busy again, as always. I swear to you that if my stand wasn't bolted to the ground, they would have made off with everything I own." He said, laughing a bit. "E-Either way, the flowers that were left over were some of the regular ones…so sorry if this year's 'rare' flower seems…well…common." He said as he offered it to me. His gaze was somewhere else, but I knew he didn't want to look at me. It's just how he is when he's nervous. Nervous for what reason? That's a different story.

"Thank you Cam. Really." I said to him as I took the flower from his hand and examined it. It was a very common flower around here. For all I knew, he just picked this from the mountain. But the fact remains…

…I got my flower.

"Look…I'm sorry that I seem so cold towards you. I mean…this is still new to me and I still feel a bit nervous and guilty around you." He said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it is hard just to stand here with you…" I laughed, feeling my own nerves start to give in to the awkwardness of the situation. "But…we'll get use to it. Right?"

"…yeah. Yeah, we'll get use to it. It just takes time…" He said as I felt myself feel better. The fact that he wanted to work on the friendship was all I could ask for at this point. Us getting back together, as much as I would love it, was getting father and farther away. The least I could do now was salvage what I can and keep the friendship. It's hard now, yes, but we can work past the awkwardness and hopefully, one day, get back to speaking normally to one another. I felt a smile spread on my face as I saw him finally look at me.

He smiled back.

But then looked away, embarrassed.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as it was a face that I could never get use to seeing. Cam always had this serious look on his face. It softens sometimes when he's with friends, but to see him in an embarrassed state was always a treat. I watched as he looked upwards and saw his expression change again.

"I…I gotta get going. Have to wake up early tomorrow. Head to town, you know?"

"Oh…ok." I said, a bit confused on the sudden mood swing. "I'll…see you around?"

"Y-Yeah…" He said as he walked to my door and opened it. I saw him look behind him, but not towards me. He then looked forward and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"…I don't understand." I said, confused. "What would make him…" I said as I looked in the direction of where he was staring at before he left my room.

There I saw it.

The blue mist flower.

Oh no…

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Let me know when you guys think! Who's still reading out there? Let me know!


	6. Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter of 'Little Miss Sunshine' is here! Little bit shorter, but it's all just set up for the next chapter.

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Order up Laney!"

"Ok Dad!" I called as I begrudgingly left the table where Georgia sat to pick up the order Dad placed on the counter. There I saw the order, club sandwich with tomato soup, with the table number resting next to the plates. Number 22. I looked back at the dinning room where everyone sat. It was quite packed for lunch today. Then again, business has picked up since Knonohana villagers started to get more comfortable coming to Bluebell. As I scanned the room, I instantly saw the stand that held up the laminated card that read 22. I was hesitant at first. After all, I haven't really talked to this person for a week and a half. The impression he left on me on Flower Day was still lingering in my mind. He means well…and his flower was nice. But that's just out of obligation…nothing else. But I should talk to him…can't ignore him forever…not that I want to.

"Here's your order, Cam." I said as I placed the plates down in front of him. "Need anything else?" The air between us since Flower Day has been awkward for a few reasons. Apart from being ex's on a day that's notorious for starting relationships, Cam managed to see something that he really shouldn't' have: a flower in a vase. But not just any flower, but a rare flower, one not given by him. To make matters worse, it was in a vase that he gave me on our first Flower Day as a couple. So for him to see another rare flower in our 'special' vase, he must think that I accepted it from someone who's special enough to put it in there. He's been avoiding me ever since.

"No. That's all. Thanks." He said bluntly as he tilted his head down, his hat cutting off my vision of him. I sighed as I turned around to go back to Georgia's table to make small talk. I wanted to clear the air between us…I didn't want to leave things like that. But in truth…why should I care if he saw the flower? Why should I be the one that clears up the misunderstanding? I'm now free to do what I want and accept flowers from whomever. So why should care if he thinks I like another guy?

"Hey Laney?"

I heard Cam's voice call for me as I took a few steps away from his table. I was confused, unsure what he could want now. It looked like he had everything he needed: ketchup, napkins, full glass of water. Something was telling me this wasn't job related. "H-How are you doing?" I blinked a few times, letting the question sink in.

"G-good…good. And you?" I asked, walking back to his table so that we weren't talking across the café. He's making an effort to engage in small talk with me. I appreciate the effort and would have gladly accepted it any other time, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think he is fishing for information about that flower…because Goddess forbid I entertain my mind and my heart with the idea that Cam is jealous for once. Past me would have gladly tell him that the flower in the case meant nothing to me…that the common pink cat flower I got from him was more meaningful that the blue mist flower I got from some guy I barely knew. I wanted to tell him all that…however…

…I had my own convictions…

…regarding…

"Sorry I'm late!"

We both looked over to the entrance to see a familiar brown-haired, violet eyed rancher. Lillian's dress was ruffled and there were a few dirty patches on her face, but she smiled regardless of how she looked. She was just that charismatic…and that's what scared me the most. She's pretty, regardless how dirty or tired or beat up she looked…and she knows it.

"It's ok. Got our order."

"Tomato soup! You remembered!" She said as she came to the table and sat across from Cam.

"Well, of course. I promised you…"

I started to back away from the table. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on something. And the scary thing is…I wanted to intrude. I wanted to be part of their conversation, their jokes, their...date.

No.

NO!

It's not a date. Keep it together Laney! It just looks like a date in your eyes because…

"You really are a standup guy. How much do I owe you?"

"It's my treat…don't worry about it."

"Oh…" Lillian said, a faint blush on her face. I saw Cam turned his face away from her…classic sign that he, too, was embarrassed. "T-Thank you."

…I was jealous of her.

 _Harvest 123: Glimpse of the Past_

"I DON'T ACCEPT THEM TOGETHER!"

"Calm down…"

"They shouldn't be together like this! It's not fair! It's not even right!"

"Georgia…" I started as we were sitting in the café alone, way past dinner hours with two glasses of win in front of us and the rest of the bottle sitting within arm's reach should our glasses go dry unexpectedly. "…that's his sister."

"I know that's his sister, but he shouldn't feel like he should spend the whole day with her and not even see me!" Georgia ranted as I picked up my glass of red wine and took a small sip. In the past, Georgia and I wouldn't drink this much, but recently our little 'wine tasting' nights have become more frequent after the breakup. I didn't mind, of course. I'm no alcoholic, but it does help ease my anxious, and admittedly, crazy mind.

"That's just how Cheryl is Georgia. I would think you would realize that by now…" I muttered as I stretched myself inwards against the table, allowing my arms to just stretch forwards in relaxation. Being on my feet for a majority of my day, it's nice to just relax without worrying about what a customer might think of me. The combination of knowing that I don't have to keep myself prime and proper and the relaxation of alcohol in my system made me feel so…free. Much more free than when I had to worry about Cam walking in and expecting to see his always cheery, always happy girlfriend.

It felt nice…

…but at the same time it felt lonely.

"Look at you. Not a care in the world. You're finally free to just…live your life and act how you want to act. No more keeping up a façade for Cam." Georgia smiled as I laughed.

"Live my life…act how I want to act. It's been so long Georgia that I forgot how Laney is when she isn't trying to keep an image of professionalism and service. It almost feels sinful that I'm relaxing this much…" I muttered as I felt Georgia's hand rub my back. I heard the faint sound of sipping and a glass being placed on the table.

"Well, it's good to have you back Laney." Georgia said, smiling at me as I looked over at my glass of wine. Maybe it's my second glass, possibly my third. I wasn't sure. But something tells me I want one more before calling it quits. "I was really worried that you'll be this prime and proper girl for the rest of your life when Cam came along." She said as I sat up and took my glass, finishing the rest of it in one gulp. There wasn't much left anyways.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took the bottle and started pouring myself one more half glass.

"You were always so happy, don't get me wrong, but ever since Cam came to town, you just started acting more…'lady-like'."

"Really?" I asked as I looked at the glass, barely making out the image of myself in the reflection. "I honestly don't remember."

"Oh yeah…you were much more active before Cam came. Smiles, adventures, you even when up the mountain by yourself and came back with all sorts of herbs and flowers. You love nature and always wanted to go outside." She said to me as I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" I asked as I looked at her. I don't remember that at all. But then again, I really don't remember much since Cam's arrival. I just assumed I did normal girl things like cook, clean, serve people at the café. Was I really that adventurous? And if so…whatever happened to her?

"Seriously. She said as she reached for her purse that was hanging on her chair and took out a small wallet. She took out a piece of paper and showed it to me. To my surprise, it wasn't a note or a letter, but and aged photo. Looking back at me was Georgia and I, bright smiles on our faces as, judging from the surroundings of the picture, we were in the mountains. Our hair was wet, behind our ears were wild flowers, and I'm pretty sure across my cheek was a small scratch that threatened to bleed. But there's no doubt in my mind…that's definitely me…in a scenario that I never thought I would see myself in. Georgia flipped the photo around to show very faint writing in the back with a date, which simply read: 'Laney and I fishing'.

"This…was four years ago…" I muttered as I took the photo and turned it back around to look at that unfamiliar girl next to Georgia. She had the same hair, same eye color, same jawline as me…but looking at how dirty she is…how beaten up her clothes are…how unkempt she is. She couldn't possibly be me. I would never do something so…free.

"People change when they fall in love. You really did change, Laney." Georgia said as she took the photo out of my hands and placed it back in her wallet.

"I'm still dumbstruck that I would do something like that…"

"Trust me Laney. That's you. You were so much fun before Cam mysteriously appeared in Bluebell. Ever since then, you really wanted to impress him…change the way you acted, how you behaved, just…everything about you when from this free, fun, and exciting girl to a very humble, appropriate, and womanly person. I mean, it wasn't like you completely changed. But you definitely did change to make Cam notice…and it worked, obviously.

"I guess…" I said as I started to rub my head, rotating my wine glass on its edge. I picked it up and took a small sip, hoping that somehow the wine will unlock these hidden memories that I have buried away. "I just…I'm surprised that Cam…"

"Had that effect? Me too…" She said as she took a sip as well. "You spent the days just making sure no hair went astray as you talk to Cam day in and day out. I guess that's why I slowly gravitated towards Ash. Always a busy body, that boy. And even when we got together, he didn't change. So it was nice…er, not saying that I replaced you or anything!" Georgia nervously laughed as I shook my head. I knew she didn't mean it that way, but she spoke the truth. That's what alcohol does. I really did change, abandoning my friend in favor for a guy. Goddess, I changed myself for that man…a man that ended up breaking my heart…

"It's ok, Georgia. And I'm sorry." I said to her, smiling weakly. "But hey…Cam isn't in my life anymore. I guess I can slowly start being that girl once again."

"Maybe…but it's going to be a slow transformation. Looks like you like being this goody two-shoes who lives to serve and be passive. I don't think you have what it takes to be that Laney that I once knew." She said as I felt insulted.

"Come on…I think I can do it. I did it before, right?" I said to her as she just laughed.

"Laney, when's the last time you took a risk?"

"Er…" I said, as I looked around the café, trying to find something that would trigger a memory. "Let's see…"

"Answer: none. The last risk you took was asking Cam out…and that was three years ago. Girl, if you think you can revert back to that girl, then I will pay for all the drinks for one night." She said as I sighed in defeat. She was right. I can't recall a huge risk that I took when I was in Cam. Maybe I was being an obedient little girl when I was with him. But…this is the new me. The me after Cam. I honestly wouldn't have believed that I was once an adventurous girl, but somehow seeing that photo really motivated me. There was a girl before Cam…and I wanted to find her again. It was then, something triggered in my mind. I looked over near the entrance of the café to see a pamphlet holder that sat there for as long as I could remember. Various pamphlets about the local attractions and sights filled each slot, tempting those who would give it a glance over to go seek adventure. But among the local sights were also pamphlets for other villages and towns on different islands. I don't remember when we got those…but I always found myself looking at them every now and then. I never gave it a thought that I would travel there…I liked it here in Bluebell. But I remember the name of those towns. Places like Forget-Me-Not, Mineral Town, Echo Village…

Perhaps…

…maybe one day I might…

"I'm going to finish off the rest, Laney." Georgia said as I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. She was smiling, wine bottle in her hand as I smiled back at her, nodding.

"G-Go for it. This is my last glass." I said as she poured the rest in her glass.

"Great!" She said as she lifted her glass towards me in a toast. "Cheers! To a future of adventure!"

"….to adventure." I said as I gently tapped my glass against hers and took a sip. I couldn't help but look back at the pamphlets and eye a few that advertise some of the villages outside of Bluebell and Konohana. Maybe I will take that trip…I'm due for a vacation.

No…

…no. What am I thinking…

It's the alcohol.

There's no way I can really be THAT adventurous…

* * *

"Order up, Laney!"

"Ok Dad!" I called as I went to the counter to pick up the order. Just another day at the café. People come in, people leave, and life continues on as usual. While I didn't think my life was going to do a complete 180 degree turn since that drinking nice with Georgia, I did entertain the thought that now that I have seen who I formally was, that somehow, someway, the old me would reawaken and start doing something…adventurous. But so far, days have gone by and I would just do the same routine over and over. Maybe I was leaving too much on fate to change my path. Maybe I had to take the first step to making it happen…

…but yeah right! I mean…what could I possibly do that would make me feel like I was a thrill seeker. It was that thought I looked back at the pamphlets that taunted me that night.

"Laney! Order up!"

"Er…right!" I said, snapped out of my thoughts to go get the order. "What am I thinking…" I said to myself as I took the food and brought it to the people. "…I can't travel anywhere now. Dad is relying on me. Everyone here is relying on me. I can't let them down. We're running a business here. There is no time to just…take a break from it all." I said as I heard the bell above the door ring. I looked over and put on my best smile.

"Welcom-" I started but soon felt my entire throat close up. Lillian and Cam walking in, together this time. It wasn't like they were holding hands, or arms looped in one another. But the distance they stood next to each other…it was uncomfortably close.

"Hey Laney! For two please." Lillian said to me, smiling as she waved to get my attention. I nervously waved back, still unsure how I should be feeling about her. She says she's my friend but here she is with my ex. We talked a night or two ago and she says that Cam is still cooping…but how much could he really be cooping if he's always around such a beautiful girl like her? I didn't want to think that Lillian was trying to swoop in and take advantage of a recently broken up guy but…

"R-Right. This way…please…" I motioned as they both walked towards me as a gestured to an empty table. They look their seats, both of them glancing at me before sitting down. Lillian was always the same old girl…always cheerful, always smiling. But Cam looked at me and I felt a weird vibe from him…it was almost…apologetic. "Menus…" I said as I mindlessly walked over and picked up two menus for them. As I turned around to walk back to their table, they were already in natural conversation. Conversing about what, I wasn't sure. I did my best to keep my ears off whenever I'm near these two. If I were to pick up on anything, I fear my mind will try to scramble their conversation in a effort to see if what they're saying to each other is just simple friendly banter…or flirtatious in nature. I handed them their menus, making eye contact with each of them. Lillian always seems so genuine. But somehow when I looked at Cam…he looked…guilty.

Why did he look like that?

Could it be…

…because he's here with Lillian?

Is he conscious of what kind of impression he's giving off?

I couldn't just stand here. I needed to get away from them. I fear that any more time I stand next to them, this jealous feeling will come back and it'll take over. What will happen? I don't know. But I didn't want to stick around and found out exactly how 'Jealous Laney' is. As I turned around to head back to the counter, I hear the door bell chime once more. I looked over to see a somewhat familiar person standing in the doorway. Brown hair…red hat and jacket…messenger bag. Dirk. It's Dirk! I felt my eyes widen in glee as I remembered his name. Usually it takes me awhile to remember a name to face…but somehow, his name just came up instantly. Maybe it was because of his happy-go-lucky attitude he seems to irradiate. Or maybe it's his emerald eyes. Or perhaps…it's because of the flower.

No…maybe not the flower.

I felt myself perk up and it would seem as if Dirk saw it. I saw his body language change from business to friendly as he turned his body towards me and smiled.

"Hey there Laney. No deliveries for you or Howard today. Just came in for lunch. I'm glad I'm not late…unlike last time." He said, scratching his back of his head nervously. I smiled as I walked over to get a menu for him. The last time he was here was Flower Day…and that was weeks ago already. I guess he really is on a tight schedule if he can't stop by and get lunch from time to time. Busy man, this Dirk. As I reached for a menu, a voice crossed my mind as I remembered something in the past.

" _Ham and swiss on sourdough."_

I retracted my hand away from the menu and looked at him.

"Ham and swiss on sourdough?" I said recalling his order.

"Yup! Sharp memory. You'd make a good delivery girl." He said as I laughed at the idea.

"Please. I barely remembered your name back on Flower Day. My memory of name-to-face isn't award-worthy. I'd be the worse delivery girl in the world." I said as I wrote down the order and walked to the kitchen window to hand it off to my dad. "Besides, I get lost easy and I would die out there in the real world." I reasoned with him.

"Nonsense. That's the thrill, isn't it? To go out there and see the world. And if you get lost...well…that's where the adventure begins! You versus nature in a game of who can survive." He said as he hunched over as if he was going through bushes, acting like a man who's trying to navigate through a dense jungle. I couldn't help but laugh at the imagery. If I have to give him anything, he was entertaining to listen to.

"I don't know about that. I just can't see myself doing that kind of thing…" I said but I felt myself winch in pain. I knew that I was once like that. I had it in me to be that person. After all, at one point, I WAS that person. But it pained me to think that the person from three years ago was long forgotten. Instead, a boring and slyly shy girl now inhabited this body. No risk. No adventure. No reason to go out of the comfortable and into the wild.

"Well it's never too late. You should join me sometime on my trip between towns. I think you'll like it. I'll be your personal tour guide. I promise you I won't leave you behind." He said smiling.

His smile…it's so…inviting.

"Laney?" I heard Cam's voice call, but I didn't turn around.

He really did seem like he was having fun traveling between towns…maybe even traveling between other villages. I wonder if he knows his way to those places as well…

"Laney? We're ready to order?" I heard Cam 's voice again and the familiar sound of someone getting up from a chair. I still didn't turn around to see him.

It would be cool to see at least Konohana. And I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind either. If anything, I could say that I'm getting some new ingredients from them since we're now on a friendly basis with the town. So it wouldn't seem weird.

No…

NO!

I can't do that! What am I thinking? I can't just accept this guy's invitation to travel with him to places unknown? I barely even know the guy! I'll just be putting myself in harm's way. What if I sprain my ankle? Or get lost? Or don't make it back? What if I end up in some unknown town with new faces and I don't know how to get home? Would I risk my life like that? Would past me even consider this proposal as a 'rational' thought?

"Laney? We're ready to order." Cam said as I felt his presence next to me.

I didn't turn to acknowledge him. My eyes were fixed on Dirk…and his proposal.

"…sure."

"…huh?" Dirk said, surprised.

"… sure. I would love to join you some time." I said, my eyes were wide at the words that were coming out of my mouth. But somehow…my chest felt excited to be saying it. "…let me know when. I'm looking forward to it."

Dirk was in shock.

Heck, I was in shock.

And I could only imagine that Cam, too, was in shock.

Oh Goddess…what have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

Review below please! It greatly helps me/ motivates me! Tell me how you like/hate it below!


	7. Chopsticks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and lurking my story! Let me know how you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

"Let's go slowpoke!"

"C-Coming…!" I panted as I found myself hiking up the mountain trail that lead to Konohana Town. Needless to say, I was ill prepared for my trek. Even more so, I was ill prepared to even take this hike! One spontaneous decision and a conversation of when to meet later, I am now going up the mountain that once was the only means of getting between the two towns. As I felt my energy start to leave me at an accelerated rate from the upward climb, I could only recall the events that lead up to this point.

" _Great! How about we meet up the day after tomorrow? That should give you enough time to tell Howard."_

" _W-wait! D-day after tomorrow? I don't think I'll be ready-"_

" _What's going on, dear?"_

" _Howard! Laney wants to go to Konohana Town!"_

" _Really? That's wonderful!"_

" _D-Dad!"_

" _Laney has been quite the rascal when she was younger. She used to stay up in the mountains all the time. I would get worried sometimes, but she always found her way home. Nowadays she just stays in the café, but I always wanted her to go out more."_

" _Really? Then it's settled! Day after tomorrow! Trip to Konohana Village! We'll take the mountain path too! No easy tunnel for us, right Laney?"_

" _E-Excuse me?! I can't just stop being a waitress and go on some adventure-"_

" _Don't worry Laney. I should be able to cover your shift while you're gone. You should go out more. It will do you some good. Maybe even stay in the village for a night. It'll give you a fresh perspective."_

" _D-Dad!"_

" _Then it's settled!"_

" _Dirk!"_

 _Harvest 124: Chopsticks_

I could only curse my past self for allowing her to mindlessly agree to this. I mean, what would possess me to do this anyways? Yes, I was like that in the past, but I grew up. I gained some common sense. I took on responsibilities. I…became an adult. I have an obligation to the townsfolk and to my dad. I shouldn't be here. I should be back home with Dad, serving people and making them feel welcome and at home. People like Ash, Georiga, Lillian…

"Cam…" I muttered as I looked up to see that Dirk was still ahead of me by a lot. For some reason, I felt myself gain some energy, enough to pick up my pace. My mind thought back two days ago. He was there, wasn't he? He was there with Lillian. I…I didn't want to be next to their table while they idly talked. I knew my psyche couldn't handle it. All I wanted to do was get them their menus and then leave them alone again. That's when Dirk showed up and started talking to me about…travel. The potential of going to another town…being…adventurous. It was then I realize what motivated me to say 'sure' to Dirk. I might not have realized it then, but now that I really thought about it, I was actually trying to get away from Cam. I was trying to escape the scene I found myself in. And what also fueled that 'sure' was the notion that I, Laney, was once a very adventurous girl. Maybe I was trying to see if I really was that adventurous at some point in my life. Now…I'm deeply regretting that decision.

"I think we'll take a breather here, Laney." Dirk said as he walked over to a wooden railing that framed the trail and took a seat on the top beam. I panted as I finally caught up to him and pressed my entire weight on the railing, feeling it shake at the sudden force that I was acting on it.

"Thank the Goddess…" I exhaled as I heard Dirk laugh as he lugged his messenger bag over his shoulder and placed it on his lap. He opened the flap and reached inside, several letters and packages popping up and down as his hand rummaged inside. I was still mesmerized by the bag and it's ability to hold so much while looking so thin. He then pulled out a large mason jar that held water inside. "Here Laney. For you." I shook my head, trying my best to suppress the very obvious fatigue I was experiencing.

"N-No! Please! I mean, that's your water and it's my fault that I didn't come prepared-"

"Nonsense. Look." He said as he pulled out a second mason jar with water inside. "What you lack in preparation, I make up for it. Take it." Dirk said as I felt myself feel embarrassed that I was not ready for this hike, despite having a day to prepare for it and the fact that I use to hike this all the time when I was younger. I should have known to pack water…didn't even pack a lunch. But here I am, still in my everyday waitress outfit, acting as if this was my first time going up this mountain. I shamefully took the bottle of water from him and opened it up, taking a small potion in my mouth.

"Ahh…that's so good…" I exhaled as I swallowed the water. I felt my body feel revitalized as I took that swig. I heard Dirk's muffled agreement as he also took a swig from his bottle. "S-Sorry that I wasn't more prepared for this. I mean…I had a whole day to prepare and…!"

"You spent it being a waitress. It's ok Laney. Really. What matters is that you're out here…and not down there." He said as he pointed his index finger towards, where I can only assume, was the direction of the café. He was right, after all. I was now here…up the mountain…and not down there where I have spend three years of my life, day in and day out.

I'm outside…

…no…

…I'm on an adventure. A hiking adventure. To a town that I have never been to. And it's all because of this man.

"Feels good doesn't it? The mountain air is always refreshing during a break." He said as his took off his hat and combed his brown hair back. His eyes were something else…the soft emerald shade that I knew were now sparkling in the sunlight. They were filled with energy and determination that I could stare at them all day just wondering how much he has seen in his life. What spectacles has he seen with those beautiful eyes? What vistas has he visited? What kind of things does those eyes of his find…attractive. "C-Can I help you?"

I broke out of my trance as I soon realize that I was staring, rather intently, at Dirk the entire time. I felt a heavy blush on my face as I turned away from him, trying my best to hide the embarrassment.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" I said, fixing my attention to the ground, daring not to look up at him to see how he was reacting. Did he think I'm weird? Does he think that I'm some airhead that just stares at things? Does he think that I like him?

…do I like him?

No. NO! It's not like that! I swear!

"I-it's ok, Laney. Guess I should have phrase it better. What I mean is, 'is there something on your mind'?" Dirk asked as I peeked back at him as I saw him put his hat back on. Truthfully, there were a lot of things on my mind. But him asking me that question made me isolate one question that seem to be buzzing through my head ever since we started this little excursion.

"Actually…I was wondering…" I started as I looked at him, my face still a little red from my absent-minded blunder. "…how many towns have you seen in your travels?" I said as Dirk looked at me, a bit surprised by my question, but I saw his body relax again as he looked up at the sky.

"Too many…to be honest."

"And you consider Konohana Town your home?"

"Well, that's a tricky question. Most people are always looking for a place to settle down. Me? I guess I'm still looking for that place. Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not, Echo Town, Harmonica Town…all wonderful places, each with their own charm and cast of characters but…" He started before looking back at me. "…they never left like home. Or at least how I think 'home' should feel like."

"What about here?" I asked as he laughed a bit.

"Here as in Konohana? Or Bluebell? Can't say that I can give a fair assessment of the living conditions of each town since I've never 'lived' in Bluebell but…" He said as he pushed himself off the railing. "…I think Konohana is probably the closest thing that has felt like 'home' since-" He started but cut his sentence short. I found myself leaning in, hoping he would complete his thought. But nothing came out…and it bugged me a lot. "Well, we still have a lot of mountain to hike. Shall we get going?"

"That's not fair! You were about to say something!" I complained as he smiled, putting his bottle of water back into his bag.

"Come on, Laney. I can't give it all up on the first day. There has to be some kind of mystery to me, right? Beside, it's not like you're not carrying your share of mysteries as well." He said to me as I averted my eyes in guilt. "But we'll get there eventually. I find you as a very interesting person, Laney. I hope we can be good friends." He said with a smile. I smiled back as I walked up to him so that we were at equal footing. For some reason, him saying 'friend' was both refreshing…and bitter.

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's go. If we hurry, we can get to Konohana before dinner. I want to introduce you to the rest of the villagers there! Who knows? They might even give us free food!" He said happily as we both starting our trek up the mountain once more. Dirk was talking to me about something a few minutes later, but my ears didn't hear him. I was too wrapped up with my own thoughts…mainly of why I felt so agitated when we called me a 'friend'.

* * *

"We're almost there!' I heard Dirk said to me as he quicken his pace down the trail. I did my best to keep up with him, but my attire of dress and boots didn't allow quick movement. His face was beaming as he made it to the bottom of the trail and turned to me, his hands outstretched as if he was trying to hide something behind him. I instantly knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to hide the town from me and unveil it in one big gesture.

What a dork.

"Are you ready? Laney, allow me to welcome you tooooo-" He said, elongating the vowel. He turned his body around and extended his arm backwards in a presenting pose. "Konohana Town!" He said as I looked over in the direction he was gesturing to. As dorky and silly as he was, his little 'presentation' did make me feel in awe as I saw the buildings that make up the town.

The buildings were so different than ours. The roof, the walls, the colors, the overall design and feel...it was way different from our town. Even their trees were different. Pink! Pink trees! I mean, there are still some normal trees in town but there are trees that are just…pink! I mindlessly started to walk forwards, past Dirk who could only smile at my state of wonder. I was like a kid who just saw fireworks for the first time. This was all new to me…I could feel my brain straining as my eyes were taking in so much information that I honestly felt like it was going to explode any minute.

"Konohana…this is Konohana…" I muttered as I walked to the fork in the road and looked down the path. There I got a glimpse of the entire town. Their town hall was a sight to behold! And their houses and shops…I just wanted to start walking to each house and go inside, not caring who lives in them, but just to see more. Is this the thrill of travel? Is this what I've been missing out, holed up in Bluebell all this time? Is this what Dirk feels every time he travels around? This feeling…is…amazing.

And yet…

…it felt familiar.

Maybe this is what I felt when I was little. The thrill of adventure…exploring the vast unknown of the mountain. And if this is what made me so adventurous…then why did I stop…?

Was it really because of…?

"Whoa there girl! You can't just leave your tour guide behind!" I heard Dirk call to me, his footsteps coming up from behind. I was wandering so mindlessly that I found myself almost in the heart of the town. Soon, that feeling of amazement and awe was replaced by confusion and fear. It just hit me. I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing! Sure, I'm excited, but I'm literally lost in town! Well…maybe lost is a bit of an overstatement. After all, I did have Dirk here. "I know you're amazed and all that, but I'll feel bad if you wander off and I lose you. My first time being a tour guide and I lost my first tourist? It'll look bad on my rep." He joked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt my body shiver and instantly pulled it away from him.

"Eek!" I let a small shriek out. I saw the surprised look on Dirk's face as my brain was instantly telling me to apologize. "S-Sorry! It's…I'm still kinda on an adrenaline rush and…I haven't been touched on my shoulder since-" I rambled, knowing full well that my train of thought was all over the place and my statements weren't coming together to form a coherent thought. So much was going on that I just couldn't keep myself calm.

"N-No! Sorry. That was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you like that. Should have known better…" He said as he lightly punched the top of his head in self-discipline.

"Causing trouble again, Dirk? And to a women no less?" A familiar voice call out as we both turned out heads to see Ina walking towards us. For some reason, I felt intimidated by her…well, more than usual. It's probably because I'm now in her town, following her rules. I did my best to regain my composure and gave a small bow to her.

"G-Good evening Ina. You have a beautiful town." I said, trying to be polite. I heard a small laugh as I looked back up as she had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Thank you Laney. That's what I've been trying to tell Rutger but he-" Ina started to rant but she suddenly stopped and took a breath. "Sorry dear. It's still something I need to get use to. Rutger just…doesn't see the charm of our town, but I'm glad you do. And welcome to Konohana. If there is anything I can do to make your stay here enjoyable, please…" She started as she looked over at Dirk. "…don't let him take care of it."

"Hey!"

"T-Thank you Ina." I said, bowing again in a sign of thanks.

"Ever since the tunnel got cleared, the only people that would come visit are Diego and Enrique. Sometimes Rutger, but that's because of Lillian's efforts to unite the towns…"

"Well…she is the one that cleared the tunnel…" I said, scratching my cheek.

"…and that Cam boy comes here every now and then as well." Ina said as I felt my eyes widen. Cam? Visiting Konohana? Why? Maybe for business. It makes sense, right? A new path to potential customers. I would judge him if he DIDN'T do it. "Speaking of travel, I just came back from Bluebell and I didn't see you two in the tunnel…"

"We took the long way!" Dirk said happily. That only my Ina sigh loudly.

"You now have a faster way to travel between towns and you still insist on hiking up the mountain. I can't tell if you're a masochist or you are the most inefficient courier in the world." Ina said to Dirk as I saw her rub her head.

"There's no fun in walking through a tunnel. Besides, there's more sights to see when hiking! You can never go wrong with the view at the top, right Ina?" Dirk said as he playfully nudged the already irritated mayor.

"Please stop…" She warned as that instantly made Dirk stop. "Laney, if you're hungry or if you need a place to stay, the town hall is open for you…seeing that the sun is already dropping fast." She said as I looked over to see that the sun was setting rather fast. That whole hike took all day and I didn't even realize it.

"Wow…did that really take all day?" I asked Dirk as he nodded to me. "Even if I take the tunnel back, it's still a good walk before I make it home…" I said out loud. In all honestly, I didn't want to leave just yet. I just got here. Dad did say that he could cover for me…and he even said that I should stay a night. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. I would hate to waste of travel, only to turn back now. "…you know, maybe I will take you up on that offer, Ina."

"Sounds good. Allow me some time to prepare your room. As for food, you can go to Yun's tea house. I'm sure she will be more than happy to serve you some fine dishes of our town." She said to me as I remembered meeting Yun and her granddaughter Ying. I did promise that I would stop by and try their food. I guess now's a good a time as any.

"That sounds like a good idea Ina. Laney! Allow me to show you the way!" Dirk said as he offered his hand to me in a gesture that indicated he wanted to lead me by hand. I was hesitant at the offer, unsure if I really should give him my hand. After all, I reacted so harshly to his shoulder touch. Fortunately, Ina helped that decision by slapped his hand down.

"Please don't openly flirt with our guest, Dirk."

"F-Flirt!? I was just being nice!" Dirk said as I felt myself get embarrassed. Flirt? Was he flirting with me?

"Please enjoy your stay, despite your very eccentric tour guide." Ina said as she started to head back to the Town Hall.

"Eccentric she says…please." Dirk scoffed as he turned his head to me. "Well! Shall we? Yun's cooking is pretty good! I'm sure even neighboring towns can exchange a recipe or two to spice up their menu." He said as I nodded. I saw him start to walk in the direction to where the tea house was. I mindlessly followed right behind him but kept my distance. I didn't want to look at Dirk directly…mainly because my mind was suddenly wrapped in the idea that Dirk was possibly flirting with me.

* * *

"Thanks Yun! Looks delicious as always!" Dirk said as we were sitting inside Yun's Tea House with cold soba noodles and tempura being placed in front of us to share. I felt myself drool a bit as the hike too out a little bit more of me than I thought. As soon as I saw the food, the weariness and fatigue all came back and I wanted nothing more than to feel the hunger.

"Thank you Yun. It really does look delicious." I said to her as she bowed in thanks.

"It pleases me to hear that Laney. You always serve us when we visit. Allow me to return the favor. If you need anything else, please let me or my little assistant know. Come Ying. Let Dirk and Laney eat." She said as Ying was grabbing hold of Dirk's arm. While we were waiting for our food to come, Dirk and Ying were playing. I would have joined them, but so soon as I sat down, my legs told me that sitting is all I was going to do right now. My muscles were aching…but in a good way. I haven't worked that hard in awhile…the last time I actually felt exhausted was when I was working during one of the winter festivals back at the café. Besides, it's not like I had nothing to keep me entertained. Watching Dirk play with Ying was charming in it's own way. He's always so happy and playful…so it's no wonder that Ying liked him.

He would probably make a good father one day…

…what am I thinking. Stupid Laney…

"Let's dig in!" Dirk said as he raised his chopsticks.

"Let's!" I said happily, rising my own. It was at that moment I realized… "Um…can I have a fork please?" I called out as I heard Yun from the kitchen confirm that she'll get me one. I felt myself blush again in embarrassment. I didn't know how to use chopsticks. I mean…why would I know? None of the dishes back home were of asian decent. There was no need for me to learn. But somehow I felt like I need to know how to do it. Maybe it's because I still have the thought that one day, maybe, I would travel to other places…places that might not have forks. And if they don't have forks, what will I do? Use my hands? Goddess, I'm so uncultured…

"Don't sweat it Laney. It took me awhile to figure out these things too…but once you get the hang of it…" He said as he took his chopsticks and gracefully picked up some soba noodles and dipped it in the mystery sauce. "…it'll become second nature." He said as I saw him bring the noodles to his mouth and consume them, a gleeful expression as he chewed. I frowned a bit as I looked at the chopsticks that were in my hand as Yun came over and placed a fork down next to me. I thanked her as I looked at the soba again and then back at my chopsticks. Somehow, I felt that this is something I needed for figure out before I leave here tonight! I held the sticks in my hand as I clumsily tried to grab some soba noodles…only to be thwarted by the constant crossing of my sticks.

"Goddesss, how do you learn how to use these?" I said aloud as I was almost ready to use my fork.

"Laney! Laney! Here!" Dirk said as he showed me how he was holding his chopsticks. Hold one like a pencil…like this…and then use your index finger and thumb to hold the other one." He said as I did my best to mimic how he was holding his chopsticks with mine. "Something like that, yeah! Now keep the bottom one steady and move only the top stick…" He trailed as I, once again, tried to grab the cluster of noodles. My eyes widen as I saw that I was able to pick up a few, but saw some of them fall back to the plate as my chopsticks crossed once again.

"Dang it!"

"Haha, it takes practice Laney…but that's pretty good. Just practice. I mean, this isn't going to be the last time you're going to be here." He said to me as I tried again…and failed.

"At this rate, I might die from starvation." I muttered as I heard Dirk laugh as I saw his chopsticks scooped up a few noodles, dipped it in that weird sauce and held it upwards towards me. I felt myself lean back, thinking that he was going to poke my eye out. The reality was more daunting, however.

"Ahh." He said, smiling as he slowly brought the food to my mouth. I felt myself get red again as a slew of thoughts ran across my head. Dirk? Feeding me? With his chopsticks that's been in his mouth? Is he flirting again? Does he like me or something? I don't think I ever gave him the impression that I was coming on to him…right? I mean, I thought I was acting normal the entire time. Have I been giving him signals ever since we started this hike? No…no! I couldn't have. I…I don't think I have. I mean…what would Cam think…

Wait…Cam? Why did that thought cross my mind?

"…I guess you don't want to try…" Dirk said as he brought the noodles to his mouth instead and ate.

"Dirk! I…" I started but held my tongue. I was about to ask him if he liked me…but realized how rude and sudden that would have been. For all I know, he means well and thinks of me as a friend. And truthfully that's all I think about him…a friend. He was the guy that helped me get out of Bluebell for a night…on this spontaneous adventure to a new town, eating new food, and learning new things. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be sulking in my room, wondering what it's like out there in the real world. This is it…this is the real world. And…it's kinda fun…if not very scary. "…sorry. I'm just still kinda new to everything and I'm getting use to just…being here."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I took a deep breath.

"I mean…I never thought I would be here tonight. I thought by now I would be home, getting ready for the next day of work. Never would I thought that I would be sitting in another town, eating local delicacy, while trying to figure out how in the world their utensils work." I said as I lifted my chopsticks in front of us. "This all feels so…surreal right now."

"But you said it yourself that you wanted to get out and explore."

"I did…but I didn't think I would do it. I'm such a homebody. Always at the café, walking around a town that I'm familiar with. Yes, I always wanted to travel but I always had something at home that would keep me…well, home. My job…my family… friends…." I started as I rattled off the things that bounded me to Bluebell. It was then I caught my tongue from saying the next thing that held me back.

Cam.

As unfair as it was, I never wanted to leave the town because of Cam.

Now that we're apart…I felt very foolish to think he had that kind of power over me.

"…everything changed so fast that I can hardly believe where I am right now. It's so much to take in at one time…you know?" I said to him, not really expecting him to understand what I was saying. But he nodded his head.

"That's how life is. One day you could be comfortable. The next your entire life could turn upside down. It's those moments where you have to think to yourself 'ok, so that happened. What do I do now?'. Most people would just try to carry on with their lives and just continue the routine, but there are others, like you-" He said, pointing his chopsticks at me. "-who want something to change in their life. I think that this is your attempt to be a completely new person. Or at least a person who's trying to find themselves." He said as I nodded in agreement. It's true that I was searching for myself…my true self…the Laney before Cam. But so far, all I found was a scared, and very uncultured girl who knew nothing about the outside world.

"So far I found out I'm no good with chopsticks…" I said as I gave up and picked up the fork that Yun placed next to me. I scooped up some soba noodles, dipped it in that dark liquid next to the dish and ate it. The taste was unique…but it was delicious.

"But like chopsticks…you'll learn to love it." He said as he picked up some tempura and dipped it in another dipping sauce and took a bite out of it. "You just have to get use to it."

"I guess so…" I said as I continued to fork more soba noodles. "It's just so much scarier when I'm doing it alone. I always thought that I would at least have Cam to-" I started but stopped as his name escaped my lips. My fork stopped mid motion again as I cursed myself for freezing like that. I knew that one day I would have to be able to say his name without having a body reaction like this. But it was still fresh in my mind…no matter how much I tried to block it.

"You're still thinking of him…?" Dirk said, as I saw a rare sight: a non-smiling Dirk.

"Sorry…it's hard, you know? Three years. That's something you can't really forget." I said as I continued to eat.

"Yeah…" He said as he was still staring me with a look of concern on his face. "But I kinda was hoping that this trip would make you forget about him for at least one day." He said as I shrugged.

"Well…it was a nice try. But one way or another it all comes back to him…it's hard not to think about him sometimes."

"…then think about me." Dirk said to me, in a voice that I have never heard him use before. It sounded serious. More serious that I have ever heard it. There was no playfulness in his voice or a hint of joking. He was serious…and it only made me feel uneasy.

"W-What?"

"…let me distract you from him, Laney. At least for one day." He said as we made eye contact. I couldn't look away from him.

And then…

…he started to lean towards me.

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Let me know how you guys and gals are liking the story!


	8. Solidarity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other affiliated parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A/N: Again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and lurking my story! Let me know how you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

 _Voice4TheMute Presents_

He was leaning towards me.

His eyes were serious as they stared into mine. They soon started to close in a way that I was once very familiar with.

Dirk…is trying to kiss me.

I was a deer caught in headlights as I felt everything around me start to slow down. My brain was running at a hundred miles per hour. Thoughts filling my head as Dirk's lips came closer and closer.

What does this mean? He likes me? He really likes someone like me? Why? I know that I was denying it before but he's coming at me now! What should I do? Should I kiss him? Hell, do I even like him? Well…he's not a bad guy…a little eccentric for my taste but he means well. Maybe in time, I might like him too…

Dirk's eyes were now fully closed and to my surprise, I found my eyes start to close and leaning in as well.

Maybe this won't be bad…it's just a small kiss…

My eyes were now fully closed, our lips were close enough to feel each other's breathes…

"Dirk!"

Our eyes shot open as we both instinctively pulled away from each other. We both looked over to see Ying walking over to us with a pitcher of water that was obviously too big for her to carry comfortably. We looked back at each other, visible blushes on our faces as Dirk got up and caught to the swaying Ying in mid travel to help her with the heavy water pitcher. I couldn't believe what happen in the span of a minute. Dirk was about to kiss me. He was about to KISS ME. And I…I was more than willing to accept his gesture of affection. But why? It's not that I like him that way. The thoughts have come up, sure, but a kiss is something that never crossed my mind until now. Does that mean I like him? Maybe even…love him?

No…NO!

What am I thinking? Love? I just met the guy!

"Refill, madam?" Dirk said in a very fake, but slightly humorous butler voice. His face was still red, but then again, so was mine.

"Y-yes please." I said as he nodded and refilled my water cup. Our eyes met for a brief second as he was refilling my glass. It was his eyes that darted away first, looking back at the glass he was filling.

"Sorry…" He said as his solemn expression went back to something I was more familiar with. He was happy again. But now I wonder if he's smiling to put up a wall, hiding how he's really feeling. It does frighten me on how fast his mood swings like that. For all I know…his always happy demeanor is an act the entire time. But what would he hide? "…but hey. I told you I would make you forget about Cam and think of me instead, right?"

"R-right…" I muttered as he placed the pitcher down on the table and took a seat. Ying also pulled up a seat and sat with us. I could only assume she just wanted to talk to someone that wasn't her grandmother for a change. At least with Ying here, I didn't have to worry about another incident like that from happening again.

 _Harvest 125: Solidarity_

"He tried to kiss me."

 _Laney_

"And I tried to kiss him too…!"

 _Laney, calm down._

"What does this mean? He likes me, right? Right? He…likes me?" I said aloud as I paced around my room in Konohana's town hall. The rooms were very spacious and themed appropriately to their town. After dinner, Dirk and I agreed to meet up in the morning to travel back to Bluebell up the mountain trail once again. With an awkward hug and a few seconds of standing there, unsure what to do next, we parted ways. But somehow, being in this unfamiliar room in this VERY unfamiliar situation was jumbling my thoughts so much that a voice I once thought was gone, came back.

 _Laney, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you need to calm yourself down. Yes, this is all very confusing and you have every right to act hysteric…but if you don't calm down and collect your thoughts, you're going to drive yourself mad and do something drastic again._

She's right…. Goddess I hate it when she's right. I don't want another 'break for the city' incident just like what happen when I saw Cam again since our break up. It's even worse since it's the middle of the night and I'm in an unknown town. My pacing slowed down until I was now standing in the middle of the room, staring at a body mirror which reflected me in all my shattered persona glory. I walked to the mirror and placed my fingertips on it, watching my reflection skillfully place her fingertips against mine, exerting enough force to prevent me from falling into her parallel world…a world were bizarro Laney was still with bizarro Cam. I bet this Laney is happier than me. She only looks this sad because she's sympathizing with me. This mirror Laney is probably thinking 'what happen to you, Laney? You were so cute and lovable. Why is this happen to you? You're a good girl…right?'

 _You are a good girl Laney…but these things happen. It's sad, unfortunate, and it's unfair but it does happen. But you can't fall backwards now. You've made so much progress. Look where you are…_

I looked away from the happier version of myself and around the room I was in. I allowed my imagination run while as room transformed itself into a display of city skyscrapers and streets filled with people. Neon lights and interactive billboards lit the night sky up as it tempted those who had wandering eyes to their glowing messages. I felt my imagination die down and soon, I just saw my room I've rented for the night in a town I don't know. It wasn't some grand city or massive tourist spot…but it was somewhere different…somewhere that isn't Bluebell. And with that thought…I found myself smiling.

 _Remember why you're doing this Laney. This isn't some trip to find a new guy or to escape your problems at home. This is a trip of rebuilding. You wanted to do this. You wanted to find the Laney before Cam. So it took a bit of jealously to push you in the right direction. You're here now. Deep down this is what you wanted. To not only rediscover who you were but to rebuild yourself again to a better version of you. So it may have caught the attention of a certain courier…and you may have developed certain feeling at the moment…deep down you know what your feelings are._

"I…don't like Dirk that way." I admitted out loud as I walked to my bed and took a seat. Yes, there was a moment between us, and yes, I will admit at that moment I did feel something, but I don't like Dirk. At least in a romantic way. He's sweet, considerate, funny, and no doubt very knowledgeable of the world around him but…I didn't feel anything for him other than friendship. It is an insensitive thing to think about, seeing how he made a small pass at me and his token of friendship could easily be interpreted as romantic gestures, I just…don't feel that way towards him. And I know what I had to do the next time I see him. I placed my hands against my eyes and fell backwards on the bed, groaning.

"Goddess, why is this happening to me? I just wanted to be happy! Now I have to break someone's heart? Someone that _I_ lead on? Geez, why would I get swept up in the moment like that?!"

 _Because it's still too familiar to you, Laney. As much as you want to deny it and believe you have moved on, it's your body that hasn't moved on yet. It yearns to be hugged again, to be kissed, and to be secure in someone else's embrace. It wants it…it misses it. What your body wants…is a rebound. And Dirk was more than willing to give it to you._

"A r-rebound? Like a boy-toy? I don't want that!"

 _YOU don't want it but your body does. People often say the body and mind are two different people. When the body's desires overpowers the mind's desires, things like rebound guys, one night stands, and drunken phone calls takes place. But when the mind overtakes the body, well, you know what happens…_

"…overactive thinking, paranoia, irrational thoughts…" I muttered as I looked at my reflection. "…voices in my head."

 _To be fair, it's your own voice speaking to yourself. Your rational voice. The voice you know you should listen to, but refuse because of overwhelming emotions at the time. It's the voice of reason that reunites the body and mind together so it can start the healing process. You were doing so well, but sometimes something makes these two things break apart: a lingering memory, unresolved feelings, maybe even a sudden profession of love. But in time, they will reunite again…and the healing will start once more._

I got up and walked back to the mirror, placing my entire hand on it as if I wanted to lace my fingers with my parallel self…but she knew the rules of the mirror: no crossing over, whatsoever.

 _It's a long road Laney…your mind and your body will disconnect many more times…but with your help, we can get through this. We will heal together._

"I hope so…I really do…" I said as I recollected my thoughts again. I had to confront Dirk about what happen tonight. There's no way that talk can be avoided. Urg…I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow…!

It was then I heard knocking on my door.

Oh Goddess Is that Dirk?!

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but can I speak with you for a moment?" I heard Ina's voice through the door. I sighed with relief as I walked over and unlocked the door, opening it wide enough to see her. "I know it's late, but I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Of me?" I asked as I completely opened the door, gesturing her to come in. She shook her head at the gesture. Instead, she revealed a blue envelope and offered it to me. I blinked a few times as I took the letter and carefully inspected it, though there wasn't much to inspect. The envelope is blue, thickness indicated an invitation of some kind, and while there is no return address, there was a recipient name written in a very pretty calligraphy. "'Dirk.'" I said out loud. "This is for Dirk. Why are you giving this to me?" I asked, confused.

"You will see that boy, no doubt. Just one less thing I have to do in my already-busy day. Can't spend an hour or so hunting down a courier who has a history of going to different towns on any given day. Plus the person who gave me the letter said it was urgent.

"Urgent?"

"Indeed. So I take it you will see him tomorrow and deliver that letter to him?"

"Uh…yes. Of course"

"Good…and thanks." Ina said as she gave a slight bow. Feeling that this is a cultural thing in the town, I gave a slight bow as well. Ina stood up straight again and looked straight at me. "While it is none of my business, I am aware of your current 'situation' with your local florist." Ina started as my eyes widen, surprised. After all, what brought this up? "It's always sad when things don't pan out the way we wanted it to but keep your head up, Miss Laney. Good things are coming your way."

"T-Thank you."

"And also…" Ina said as she touched the letter with her finger. "Always remember to be nice to everyone. As they say, everyone is fighting an invisible war that no one knows about. Have a good night, Miss Laney." She said as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I looked at the letter then at the door. Her last comment resonated with me a lot longer that I thought.

I knew the war I'm fighting…but what about everyone else?

* * *

He was late.

Maybe not an hour late, but late enough to know he wasn't running a few minutes behind. I idly waited at the entrance of town, sitting on the fence that framed the town. Despite the spontaneous turn of events that brought me to this town, I didn't regret any of it. It was fun to go to a new place, try new things, and meet new people. I knew that there are others that I haven't met yet, but something tells me this won't be the last time I'll come here. In fact…I'm really looking forward to my next trip here. And what's more surprising is that I'm actually thinking of going somewhere even further away. I wanna go out and see those outlying towns, I want to meet new people, have new experiences! I'm…excited to get out there! And I guess I do owe that partially to…

"Laney!"

I turned my head to see the red-capped messenger jogging towards me, his messenger bag hitting his body as he ran. I hopped off the fence and crossed my arms, acting mad.

"You're late!" I said, puffing my cheeks.

"I know! I'm sorry! I had to pick up my deliveries to Bluebell today and…" he started but cut his sentence short. "…uh, just complications. Let's get going! We have to make up for lost time!" He said as he instantly started his trek up the mountain trail.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" I called, as I was now the one that's lagging behind. Our conversations as we hiked up the mountain were light. We mainly talked about food and my personal comparisons of the two towns. He asked if I would consider moving to Konohana and I just scoffed, saying that Bluebell will always be my home. We made it to the summit, faster than we did on our initial trek. Dirk called for a rest but he seemed perfectly fine. I, however, was sucking in oxygen as if the earth was on a limited supply!

"I don't get you Laney…you're a waitress! How is your cardio so bad?"

"Mountains! Hello! Altitude! Incline! Rocks!" I complained with each exhale. Dirk laughed as he went over to a railing and leaned on it. I wobbled over and leaned on the railing next to him. "I don't understand how you do this each day."

"Trust me when I say, 'you get use to it'." I laughed in disbelief. Even if this was my job I doubt I could get use to this. He started to laugh with me as we both started to relax a bit. Our trek did feel a bit weird. Whenever I tried to catch up to him, it was as if he purposely moved faster. Maybe that's why we got to the summit on record time. Maybe he's trying to avoid me. Can't blame him. After all we almost-

"Laney?"

"Hmm?"

"…I'm sorry." Dirk said, his voice lower than I ever head it.

"Sorry…?"

"I'm sorry for…trying to kiss you last night. It was wrong for me to do so, given the situation you're in, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said as he looked right into my eyes. Dirk…was remorseful. It was an expression I never through he could show. And in turn, I started to feel sad myself. Part of it was sympathy, but the other part was because…

"I'm sorry too, Dirk. I…can't recuperate any feelings you may have for me because…" I trailed but I saw Dirk started to nod his head.

"I get it. You don't need to say any more. I guess I just jumped the gun took quickly. But that's how I am. I'm a courier. Go, go, go. Quick, quick, quick. That's my mindset. You are cute, Laney, but I can't force you to like me." He said as he pushed himself off the railing, placing his arms behind his head in a stretch. "But I'm glad you still came out. It really wasn't my intention to let my feelings known, but I don't regret the crush. You're a very cute girl Laney, it's hard not to crush on you." Dirk laughed. I felt my face turn pink, but that feeling was secondary to what I was thinking in my head.

Something…felt off…

Either he's used to getting over small crushes or…

My eyes widen as I remembered about the letter Ina gave me. I was unable to give it to him since we started our trek and he was very adamant on keeping ahead of me. I reached into my purse and took out the letter, thankful that it wasn't bent from the hike.

"Dirk…?"

"Yeah?"

"This is for you." I said as he turned to face me and then at the letter. There was a small reaction from Dirk as he saw the letter but his body soon relaxed as he walked towards me and took it from my hands. "Ina gave it to me knowing that I would see you today."

"That Ina…she always knows how to find me." He said as looked at the letter. He twirled it in his fingers and gently slapped it on his open hand. "…she cares. Sometimes I think Ina cares too much."

"I don't know who's it's from…but the way that it's written… it's from a girl, isn't it?" I asked, recalling the lettering used and the very faint smell of perfume that lingered on it. There was no way it was Ina's perfume either. It smelled way to flowerily for her taste. "A girl…who you love?"

"Heh…" Dirk laughed as he looked at me. "Yeah...but just to let you know, I never intended for you to be…um, for lack of better works, a 'rebound' girl." He started as he raised the envelope in the air. "But she…? She…means the world to me. But she doesn't feel the same way. Not then…and not now. Maybe there was a point where if I just took the initiative, maybe we could have…" He started but caught himself from saying anything else. Instead he sighed and looked over at me. "It's why I acted so forward with you." Dirk said. "…I just didn't want history to repeat itself." He said as it dawned on me. Dirk…is like me. Heartbroken, lost, trying to fill the void that our past loves have created. We are comrade in arms in this battlefield of love. We're both trying to recover from the damages of our past relationship. And then I started to wonder…is that why he pushed me to do this? To travel? To explore and have fun? Because, maybe, he too felt the pain and loneliness and didn't want me to feel the same pain he once did? I looked back at the envelope and then back at him. He knew what I was thinking…

"That letter…the thickness of it. Is that an invite to her-"

"Wedding?" He finished my sentence as he opened the letter and carefully pulled out the contents. I have to give him credit…he held it together pretty well as we both looked at the invite.

"Save the date…" I read aloud. "…she really wants you there."

"Yeah…she does…" Dirk said as he sighed.

* * *

Dirk and I spent the rest of the decent down the mountain trail, talking about our past relationship. I told him about the moments Cam and I shared and Dirk told me all about Antoinette, the girl that got away back in his hometown of Zephyr Town. It was nice sharing stories of past love with the opposite sex. It gave some perspective of how guys think during dates and explains some of their odd behaviors. Dirk and I really got close as we made it back to Bluebell, with plenty of time to catch the early bird dinner at the café. But before we decided on dinner plans, we ran across someone I didn't expect.

"C-Cam." I said as Cam was walking out of Ash's place. He was surprise to see me too, but if I had to guess, it wasn't the idea of 'me' he was surprised in rather than the guy that was next to me.

"Laney? With Dirk. Good to see you two."

"Afternoon." Dirk said as they locked eyes.

"Afternoon." He said, but I swear I heard a bit of bitterness in his voice. Could it be that he's…jealous?

"Actually, it's a good thing I found you. I have a letter for you." Dirk said as my attention was now on him. A letter for Cam? From Konohana? "From Reina." He said as he took out a white letter. I don't know if it was intentional, but he handed Cam the letter low, around waist level. I saw everything written on the envelope and I felt my mind take a huge information hit. The envelope was quickly snatched by Cam and he shoved it quickly in his pocket.

"Thank you. And please don't announce unnecessary things like that." Cam said as he walked past us. Dirk had a smug smile while I stood there, my mind still processing what I saw.

The letter…it said…

From Licorice.

To…Kamil?

Oak Tree Town?

What…is going on…?!

* * *

To Be Continued…!

Review below and let me know how you guys are liking/hating the story! See you guys in the next update!


End file.
